The White Fox
by Catclass
Summary: What is Sasuke willing to do to defeat his brother in becoming the next Fire King? What strange quests will Fugaku send his sons on to test their resolve? Read along as the young prince travels to hot deserts, damp castles, and cursed forests to prove his worth and find love in the strangest of places. Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.
1. A King and a Problem

**The White Fox:** Naruto Fanfiction

By: Catclass

 _Chapter 1: A King and a Problem_

 _"_ _Greed destroys men; men destroy nations."_ An aging man sat with his head in his hand, distraught by the foreboding actions of his eldest son. " _How am I to protect my family and keep my home safe from him? In my greed, I made him."_

This old man was not a beggar or a merchant; he was Fugaku Uchiha, King of the Fire Kingdom. He looked as many of his blood ancestors have for many generations: black hair and eyes, pale skin, slim frame, and the legendary Uchiha scowl. For Fugaku, his peppered long hair and ferociously etched scowl were his outstanding features They say he got his first grey hair as a child due to stress, and that his scowl was a mask that only the Queen saw behind.

Now, this is partially true. He did love his Queen enough to lighten his glare before her, but that was a private weakness that even Her Majesty barely witnessed. The Queen had retained her youthful image, his beloved Mikoto, with the exception of light crow's feet. In fact, she was an exception to most Uchihas he had known, for she was always smiling and motherly. She looked much the same as the Uchiha clanswomen, though he found her beauty far greater. He would send ten thousand ships to fight for her, dress her in a hundred thousand diamonds, or give up the crown of his Kingdom should she ask. But, all she would desire is a hand-picked flower or an embrace from her King. The Queen was beloved by everyone, including their two very capable sons.

 _"_ _What have you become, my son?"_ The King thought back on his eldest son's childhood. " _Drowning in my paranoia and gloating in my greed, I was a fool to enforce perfection."_ As most citizens of the Fire Nation, the Uchiha's excelled in energy based magic. And perfection Prince Itachi became. He excelled in cartography, geography, math, science, language, and more; however, with every success, victory meant less.

Eventually Prince Itachi became desperate to find subjects which challenged him. One year, the neighboring Kingdom of Blossoms started marching on the Fire Nation. They were not content with the export taxes placed on them by Fugaku. It was described that Prince Itachi took seven men against two thousand and had them admitting defeat in one month. First, he had three men stationed around the enemy encampments using a steam technique to make the area horribly hot and muggy. Then, two of the men were to act as cooks to slowly poison groups of the camp so that the soldiers became fatally ill in waves as though struck by a mysterious virus. Finally, Itachi made it known to a couple officials that he and his men would be watching them from the trees. Though this may seem foolish to some, the officials started panicking under the pressure from the heat, decreasing men, and enemy surveillance. They even tried moving the encampment every few days, thinking they escaped that eerie dark gaze. Then Itachi would allow himself to be seen, and the panic would resume. After a month of this torture, the enemy Kingdom had not only surrendered and sent a written treaty to never attack the Fire Nation again, but also offered their only little princess, Sakura Haruno. Of course, the Uchiha reevaluated their trade tax so not to spark more hostility with the usually peaceful nation. It was also an unspoken promise of betrothal placed on Sakura and Sasuke which kept her safely and unquestionably with the Uchiha family.

After this achievement had ceased to entertain him, nothing could satiate his craving to reach new levels of his father's desired _perfection_. Well, it seemed that way until King Fugaku fell ill with a cold that following spring. When all were worriedly sitting by the royal bed side, Prince Itachi was busy at work within the King's office. He took over so swiftly that the counselors didn't stand a chance of profiting from their Lord's weakness. While it was expected of him to rule the Kingdom in his father's absence, he seemed unusually compassionate. For the Queen and young Prince Sasuke, his smiles and gentle touches towards their possibly dying husband and father were terrifying. And, for a few days, Sasuke took it upon himself to stay with the King at all times, just in case his brother tried anything. Due to the high fever, King Fugaku had no memory of the whole week. However, the thought that his youngest would act against his brother was enough to cause him great worry.

His youngest son Sasuke Uchiha, the second Prince of the Fire Nation, was always trying to be just as cold and calculating as his brother, but he had far too much of Queen Mikoto in him to truly be apathetic. He looked as any Uchiha, but to King Fugaku, Sasuke had the Queen's eyes, complexion, and heart. Sadly, everyone expected more from Prince Sasuke simply by his being the younger brother of a genius.

" _Have I driven one mad and one heartless?"_ The King had not seen any emotion but ugly fury and jealousy from his youngest in so many years; he could only cling to fading memories of a half-forgotten smile. " _I can choose death or retirement, but avoiding both would be best. How?"_

"My King, might I present a trouble that weighs heavily on my heart?" Queen Mikoto startled him from his thoughts. She stood before him, her hand maidens left outside the door to wait. "What ails you, My Queen?" He motioned to a chair for the distraught woman to join him.

"I'm frightened for Sasuke. With Itachi striving for perfection, I fear he has turned his eye to your throne. He spends hours poring through laws and history. He talks to councilors, farmers, and enemies to gain alliances. What will we do about his Akatsuki Organization, should they turn against us? Are they not the best warriors we have? Am I so horrible a mother that I fear my own son?" She wept in fear and self disgust. He moved to touch her hand to comfort her as she continued, "A perfect coup would be the assassination of all who stand in his way, and while I can accept my life becoming forfeit, I could not stand either of my sons being harmed."

She was a beautiful mess with blushing cheeks and tears glistening like diamond earrings as they slipped down her cheeks. Though his expression never faltered, he gently held her hand the only means he knew to comfort his Queen. "How would we protect our sons, our lives, and our home from an enemy so perfect?" She sighed

"Perhaps, I should require a quest." He quietly muttered. Their eyes met. Her black eyes quickly shifted from despair, to confusion, and then to hope.


	2. A Fox and a Prince

_Chapter 2: A Fox and a Prince_

On a normal day of growing familial tension, Sasuke reported to the throne room. His parents majestically stood at their thrones, the council grumbled at their seats to the left of the room, and Itachi was positioned before the ruling sovereigns. Sasuke took his place beside his brother while the King and Queen calmly took their seats. Their outfits all held a similar theme of black and blue with the familiar fan crest. Itachi's fan crest, however, sat above a single red cloud with a white border. A glance to his mother allowed him to evaluate that she knew little and was here for support. Her hands gave her away, laying on her lap in a silent prayer.

"My sons, I am getting old." King Fugaku started with his deep rumbling voice. "In a few years' time, I wish to retire with your mother to our summer villa." Sasuke could feel the weight of the heavy gaze that switched from one son to the other. The King's face was naturally severe regardless of the light words. "It has come to my attention that I will need to name my heir." Both prince's stood straighter, heads subtly rising with arrogance and full attention. "This is not a kingdom thoughtlessly passed to the first born son. While surely, Prince Itachi is most suited…" The trailing phrase faded to silence as Fugaku looked over to a family portrait gracing the wall. Sasuke itched to glance over at the painting as well, if to only better understand what distracted his father's thoughts. Neither son moved as the real topic finally came out. King Fugaku sat back in his throne to portray ultimate reign as he spoke, "I decree that the right to my throne shall be decided on the victor of three quests."

Sasuke, again, struggled to not allow his eyes show his surprise. They did widen briefly before returning to their lazy glare, while Itachi simply blinked. It was aggravating to the younger prince; he knew Itachi had already a list of plans floating around him in his mind's eye. The corners of Sasuke's lips tugged downward with his father's sad attempt to make it seem like an equal playing field. There was little hope in him ever defeating Itachi, but Sasuke would never outwardly speak this truth.

"The first quest should be quite simple for you boys." King Fugaku continued, "On this day, one year from now, you will present the smallest, most beautiful cat." Then, with the wave of his hand, the princes were dismissed. When Sasuke turned from his spot, he found that Itachi had disappeared in his usual illusionary murder of crows. His brother had not walked beside him for several years now. Choosing the frivolous way, as if his brother's denial didn't just hurt him, the younger prince casually walked out. The last glance of his mother showed her staring intently at her husband.

After a few days of planning and questioning his father's sanity, the prince began his journey. Sasuke searched more frantically for small cats than any Uchiha had ever done before: calmly and without any appearance of effort. He even brought with him a little log book about the different breeds that Itachi had helped him make when they were much younger. They had gone through so much trouble to get paw prints from each of them, so he continued this tradition.

With a new town every couple of days, he would use this book to compare paw sizes and statistics. If the new cat was smaller than the current, then it would be replaced. Before being replaced, he would spend time having the cat groomed to reach its full potential. During the time of being replaced, he would simply send the darling kittens to the ladies of court in the area. Sometimes, the middle class families would hear of the prince and his kittens. They would meet him at the lodge to see if there was a chance to receive such a pet from a well-known prince, but also to bring their own potential candidate to barter.

Now, as much as Sasuke respected his brother and treasured the joyous childhood memories they shared, Sasuke despised Itachi. When Sasuke became twelve years old, Itachi's treatment turned cold and distant. He was no longer the caring hero the younger prince had grown up with. His brother hardly spoke or even looked his way anymore. When the twelve-year-old Sasuke confronted Itachi about this unusual behavior, he responded, "You are weak and foolish. The weak have no right to walk at my side." It became painfully obvious that Itachi made the effort to never take a step by his side again. It had been over three years since, and those words still weighed heavily on the young prince.

With a whisper of a thought haunting him about how his brother was fairing in this quest, Sasuke continued his trekking on foot through many kingdoms. So many days had passed with little sleep on the road until this drove him into the dark, rotting Konoha Forest. It was cursed, Sasuke remembered from his father's warnings. The young prince wasn't superstitious, but the weird combination of a thick canopy with everything below being gnarly naked limbs made him suspicious. The giant trees blocked out almost all the light from the midday sun. What color he could make out of the leaves, they were brown and shriveled. The dirt road that had started off a light sand color had become a dark muddy path. Streaks of mud looked as if they were dark hands climbing up his boots. His father's warning about people not coming out alive should have made him turn back. Any normal person would have turned back, but Sasuke did not. _"I am an Uchiha. I could burn this whole cursed forest to the ground should I ever feel threatened."_ He thought.

Regardless of his royal bloodline, trudging through the mud proved to be a difficult task. His clothes became sticky with sweat and the mud crawled its way up his knees. The humidity used his sweat and gravity to cause his flipped hair to droop. At some point the temperature had dropped, but it was hard to tell when. According to his calculation, it should have been dusk on the other side of those black leaves, but the sunset did not explain such an exponential drop in temperature. It was the exhaustion and the chill which dragged him to his knees. The weight of the mud pulling at his clothes and boots became too much after such an arduous journey for an intellectual prince. Glaring from underneath his clinging bangs, the prince fought to stay conscious. His hand reached out to find the support of a nearby branch, only for it to snap and fall into a slimy mass of bugs. These bugs were currently eating the entrails of a rotting corpse. Sasuke quickly removed his hand from the intestinal bug soup, lightly gagging from repulse.

As he stared at the fallen traveler, Sasuke became haunted with foreboding. It wasn't just the mud holding him to the ground but a far more dangerous foe, hopelessness. The poor prince hadn't realized how tired his body was until he stopped. Now, it was too late. It was almost impossible for him to continue without resting for some time. He fought to keep conscious. Sasuke desperately looked around to find a way to escape his current fate when he heard the softest _twang_ of a string instrument.

An alto flute purified the heavy humidity in a slow, melodic tempo. It sounded almost eerie, and yet too pleasant for such a despairing place. Though the instruments sounded familiar, the technique was unique. Its warmth almost distracted him from his muddy and shivering self.

Next, there were lit lanterns that seemed to share a humble glow with their mobile carriers. It was a small parade of forms and lights floating amongst the darkness. The forms were strange. They were proportioned too small and had triangular ears atop their heads. Then, he could make out modest swishing of curious tails. They were foxes dressed as men.

"Have I crossed from the human realm?" Sasuke thought. These small foxes were dressed, singing, and playing instruments. The prince decided it was much too cheerful a scene for what was about to be his eternal resting place, so he shifted to sit beside the corpse to watch them. Sasuke looked at their paws and noticed that they never sank into the mud. "There is magic here, but does that make them spirits? Demons?" That was when his focus fell upon a veiled figure sitting hauntingly atop a carried seat. There was a fox in the front and in the back to support the ornate framing beneath the grand cushion. For a moment, Sasuke forgot to breath.

His subtle gasp caught the attention of one of the attendants, who quickly scurried to report to the veiled figure. The prince could make out the shift of the veil's fabric as the owner turned to find him. With his eyes slipping closed, Sasuke could feel the gaze of that mysterious being. He could feel them coming ever closer.

As calmly as any Uchiha, the prince casually lifted his eyes to take in the scene around him. The servants had ears and tails twitching in glee, causing the small lanterns to have a gentle sway. The ornate seating had been placed, not in the mud, but on top of it. It was obvious to him, with the servants in a semi-circle that the veiled figure would step forth. Sasuke leered at the predictable mysterious figure. Then it happened.

The veil slipped from its place and slithered slowly to the ground. It sparkled in the lantern light before absorbing the dark, wet mud on contact. Sasuke did not see this, however, because he was caught in eyes of blue diamonds. They were wide with surprise and recognition. The blue eyed being stood as quietly as the prince; both were lost to time.

"This is my Kingdom, traveler. Join me tonight and I shall bestow food and bedding." A spark of interest had Sasuke following the nonhuman voice to a white muzzle and sharp canines. The mysterious figure before him was a white fox, but to call it such seemed too mundane. The white fur seemed so pure and feathery that it had snow whispering in envy. It seemed to make the bright blue eyes contrast all the more, causing the jewels draped about them seem barely more than rocks. The prince could not look away from those eyes; they did not look away from him either.

A servant shifted and stepped on a couple dried leaves hidden in the mud. The crackle startled the white fox from its thoughts and broke the spell it shared with the prince. With a flurry of magic influenced fabrics it turned and walked away. The parade of smaller, grey and red foxes scurried after. Sasuke, being sore, tired, and exceedingly prideful took his time to not seem as interested as he was. The foxes were already a few meters away, singing as before. The white one, though, was caught glancing back and almost tripped. "Ostentatious idiot" Sasuke briefly thought. But, there was no malice, only a small smirk.

Sasuke could barely think as he dragged his limbs through a massive gate. His mind took in the Oriental designed palace surrounded in buildings of marble, jade and onyx. Jewels were inlaid into every wall of every building. They were not gaudy chunks of valuable rocks, but instead these gems were carved into intricate designs. In one corner, a rose glistened from shards of quartz, while vines of onyx framed its humble plume. Sasuke would have spared it more than a glance if he weren't as weary or an Uchiha. As it was the seventeen year old prince trudge through the decorated streets with little expression.

Down the smooth, marble road, the joyous parade led him into a gated property. It was a palace, but by no means comparable to his own dwelling. Most of the oriental architecture focused on single floored buildings, connected with onyx and ivory outdoor pathways. There were a couple buildings that reached higher, but it was not obvious whether they had tall ceilings or two floors. Anyone could find beauty at the Uchiha Castle, but this whole kingdom lived in beauty.

Sasuke noticed that one of the foxes had branched away and was enthusiastically motioning for him to follow. This time, it was the prince who got caught glancing back at his host. For an instant, he registered a human face hidden beneath a white furred mask, but it was a trick of the mind. His host was a fox, and it wasn't proper to look at animals in this way. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed to his quiet shame.

His subtle sulking shattered at the sudden tugging on his dirty garments. A large frog, no, a man-sized toad was trying to undress him. It shouted with a light accent, "Yo! Name's Gamakichi. Give me your clothes." He spoke in short demands, "Bathe and put these on. Boss says so." " _What a rude servant._ "This Gamakichi was red-orange and sat, crouching, as any toad while Sasuke stripped. The prince's curiosity had him secretly watching the toad out of the corner of his eye, hoping he would hop away. Gamakichi, instead, took the mud stained fabrics and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke looked away in boredom as he began to enter the bath.

The poor prince drifted to sleep after scrubbing the mud from his hair and skin. The smooth edges of the floor leveled tub sloped into the curve of his back. He had thought it was shaped oddly, but now it made sense. Like the softest of blankets, the warm water rested at his chest. Its scented oils shimmered in vibrant colors at the water's surface. The flower petals would caress his alabaster skin as they slid by, or they would stick on with the weight of a lover's kiss. It seemed inevitable that he would drift, so he did. That is until Gamakichi announced his mandatory presence for dinner.

Reluctantly, the young prince lifted a nearby pile of clothes to analyze. Sasuke had no idea which piece was an under robe or an outer robe. The pants were a bit obvious, but where were the undergarments? He didn't even bother touching the strips of fabric, assuming they were to be used as belts.

Sasuke was in the midst of choosing a possible undergarment when the double doors burst open. The white fox sashayed in with colorful yellow and red fabrics floating mystically about the small form. The smaller foxes that followed suit had dark muzzles, ears, legs, and tails. Their coats of a dark metallic silver paired nicely with their navy blue uniforms. In the moment the doors opened, the young prince used his magic to stop time. It was not long, because too many seconds would cause eventual blindness and the pain was excruciating. However, it was long enough to wrap the drying cloth firmly around his waist. " _So, the ruler is as rude as the servants as expected._ "

When time resumed, the fox king paused in thought before stepping further into the room. The confused squint and tilted ear lasted a moment as the fox figured out what had just happened. Sasuke could see the dawning of realization, the lifting of the crooked ear, and the calculating glance down at his drying cloth. The worst was when those blue eyes moved back up to his onyx ones and a knowing look crept into their glint. As a light blush barely touched his cheeks, the prince frowned with a single eyebrow raised in confrontation. " _Perverted and rude_ "

"May I help you, your highness?" Sasuke spoke words of pleasantries but his body language remained in challenge. " _He is my gracious host, after all._ " He thought. The white fox smugly stared.

"The food has been prepared for some time, might there be something that keeps you?" Its voice floated on a taunting melody. Sasuke almost bit his lip in frustration. Having to admit his ignorance was definitely a heavy wound to his pride, but with trepidation, he did it. "I am unaccustomed to this style of clothing."

Their warring eye contact softened with the fox king's barking laughter. A delicate white paw stretched forward, escaping the folds of vibrant fabric in practiced confidence. However, this sweet and calming motion triggered the silver foxes to swarm Sasuke with assistance.

Sasuke doubted he had ever seen an outfit as complicated as this one. There were no shirts, but only robes. He had a white undergarment robe and five more layers of robes on top of that. Two were tucked into his pants and bound by several layers of fabrics acting as belts. These fabric sashes were tucked away in the back, while one was made to hang between his legs. The rest of the robe layers were left unbound to flow gently around his form. He honestly felt like he was wearing women's clothing. It didn't help when the little foxes started applying jewelry. They even added a head piece of sapphires. He could hear Itachi calling him " _Princess Sasuke_ " in the back of his mind.

The prince casually glared at himself in the mirror. He contemplated, " _I look like a girl. There is too many layers to this heavy attire; I will not be wearing so many a second time. It would hinder my ability to move in battle._ " Sasuke's eye's flickered to the white fox for a second. An assessment of the clothing showed that it was probably a male. Without notice, the young prince was struck by a sudden ache in his chest. It hurt and then faded to a bearable pressure. " _Surely not, it is too beautiful to be male._ " He inwardly denied.

"It would seem the traveler is so impressed by your work that his own beauty has startled him!" The white fox chirped in glee as the servants swiftly returned to their positions beside the royal robe's train. As dramatically as he entered, the royal fox, now satisfied with Sasuke's attire, walked out with his robe layers floating about. The shorter servants ducked and weaved beneath the flowing fabric as if it were a joyous game. One was almost caught when the white fox suddenly stopped to call over a decorated shoulder, "If you take much longer, I shall eat without you."

Again, the prince found himself watching the back of this royal figure as it walked away, dripping arrogance. Sasuke could feel his head tilt to the left, his eyes glare at their target, and his right eyebrow steadily left. It was insulting to be treated weak and helpless. His pride as an Uchiha had him wanting to punch that furry little muzzle, while his manners held him steady. There was another thing steeling his tongue and fist, the fox's eyes. They were glistening jewels, he would admit, but in moments Sasuke saw the raw pain. Uchiha are not good with emotions or empathy, but curiosity could get the best of them. " _If you aren't happy, then why the Hell are you acting like it, fox?_ " The prince grumbled in his thoughts.

As stubborn as ever, Sasuke gradually followed into a grand dining hall. The white fox took its place at the end and the prince sat at the empty table setting to its right. The irritably long table sat bare of any place settings beyond his own. The forks, spoons, and knives were crystal and gold. There were even jade chopsticks should Sasuke feel adventurous in his eating wares tonight. " _Why are there diamonds in my spoon?_ " he thought.

In his nonchalant way of investigating his surroundings, Sasuke managed to worry his hostess. The White Fox's arrogance faltered a little before speaking, "The food has been prepared by bears, Teuchi and Ayame. They are the owners of the Ichiraku ramen shop, but I have them work here from time to time because I love ramen. It's the best! Believe it!" Sasuke matched the voice tone with an image of a bright, toothy smile. It was obnoxious, and thus fit.

Sure enough, when the meal was served it was ramen. The prince just couldn't figure out how this fox worked. There were jewels in the embroidery of his napkin, so why would a sovereign order ramen? It was weird. This fox had never mentioned how glitzy every corner of this palace was, nor boasted anything more than being the sovereign. _Sssslrp!_ Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts at the sight of the royal fox inhaling her ramen. " _And ramen_?" He thought while savoring the broth. Never had any of his royal guests ever romanticized commoner's food, but this fox had just bragged that she hired them from time to time. And though the ramen was not heaven, it was better than most.

There was a subtle movement in the corner as two foxes left the room, but this triggered the royal fox to lean forward to whisper, "I could eat this every day, but Jiraiya and Granny Tsunade said it's bad for Ichiraku business." The sudden shift in etiquette would have surprised the prince if he were not an Uchiha. And as such, he did not respond.

"Hey, so who are you, anyway?" The white fox honestly probed, having finished off her bowl and waiting for seconds. Sasuke had been almost positive that this fox was female before, but now he didn't know. However, as protocol, the prince stood from his chair and bowed to the royal, flabbergasted, being before him. "I am Sasuke Uchiha, Prince of the Fire Nation and second son of ruling King Fugaku Uchiha. May I inquire on the name of my gracious host?" To entice an answer and quench the curiosity itching at his insides, Sasuke immobilized his prey with a mischievous smirk. If an animal could blush, there would be a pink fox in that chair. The prince almost chuckled in victory, until the fox replied, "I can't. Not my name, nor my title."

Sasuke stood straight, the smirk melted away. With large ears flattened, small head tilted coyly, and tail twitching slowly, the white fox mumbled, "If you need a name, 'Kit' will do." At this, the prince did let the smallest of chuckles escape, "'Kit' as in a young fox?" The royal host sunk lower into the seat. "Shut it, Prick."

"Presenting such a mystery, you are a _fool_ to think I will be satisfied with just 'Kit'." Sasuke smoothly spoke while returning to his seat. As the prince continued eating his cooled meal, he could hear the grumbling of his host. The white fox hid a small smile while grumbling out little things like, "who does he think he is" and "duck butt hair".

When their eyes met after a moment of calming silence, it was due to Kit's yelp. The royal tongue had been burnt by the ramen. "I believed only _children_ burnt their tongues from eating too quickly." The prince teased.

The unintimidating, raging fur ball was on its paws in seconds, standing beside Sasuke while hissing in frustration. While the prince was sure the fox stood as a means to look down at him, the result was quite the opposite. "A child, am I? Then does that make you a jerk?!" As soon as the curse slipped out, the head tilted with a haughty display of dominance. "So, what brings you to _my home_ , oh mighty jerk?"

There were a couple of foxes standing by the wall that shifted in disappointment. They had been the older ones that left earlier. Sasuke berated himself for not noticing their return. His host was prodding him with frivolous questions, but the prince could still make out the lighter coated fox's muttering. "The brat was doing well in his diplomacy. We leave for five seconds and this happens. I need a drink." Again, the two left the room, but only the grey one barked in laughter on their way out. They seemed to be guardian figures, and for now, not a threat.

"An idiot like you probably doesn't have what I require." Sasuke sneered.

"I'm a talking fox. Try me." Kit countered with an irritable bark.

"My father requires the most precious, smallest cat by nine months and fourteen days from today to win his crown." The young prince growled out the ridiculous task. It had been many years since he had talked this much to anyone, especially since Itachi grew distant. His brother was one of the few he could confide in, but that was when they were children. Conversing was already exhausting him and it didn't help matters that the royal fox chirped in laughter. It was such a delightful noise that even though he knew Kit laughed at him, Sasuke let his eyelids slip close to listen.

"You need a kitten to be king? What absurdity! I'm not the fool here at all. What idiot would give away a crown for a mere kitten?" The prince flinched at the truth, but his rebuttal was simple and effective as always. "So says the fox." The laughter stopped abruptly. Sasuke allowed his eyes to slowly open and turned to his host. The ears, eyes, and tail gave away the fox's embarrassment. " _This Kit is quite interesting._ " He thought, amused.

After dinner, Kit reluctantly ushered the tired sixteen-year-old into a small theatre. There were birds of all types to put on a delicate performance. Two peacocks gracefully swept across the stage in a reenactment of Cinderella. They had the lead female be played by an albino peacock so that she would naturally standout from her grey step-sisters. Instead of a shoe, it was a feather that was lost.

There was a moment where the crowd was almost quiet as the animal audience tried to clap. This was not missed by Sasuke, as tired as he was, and he immediately knew that they had been human. " _A cursed kingdom beyond a cursed forest_ " They had experienced the loud clapping of human hands to praise their entertainers. The room echoed in a roar of animal howls and whistles instead.

While the white fox celebrated the performance by showering all of the birds in exaggerated praises, a small silver object shined in Sasuke's eye. It was a charm embedded into a wide metal band with a portrait painted on it. The Uchiha don't get surprised, but right there on that dainty wrist was a picture of a pale skinned, dark haired, and seriously angry boy. It was an Uchiha with the same facial marks Itachi and his father shared. " _How does this fox know the Uchiha? Did it know who I am in the forest? Is there another agenda to this sly fox?_ " Sasuke was utterly confused and surprised. And so, the prince deftly returned to his bedchambers with the guidance of Gamakichi.

As much as the young prince would have liked to organize his thoughts, he fell instantly into a deep sleep that night. The period of rest was shattered with the sound of doors slamming open. "Really, shouldn't the servants open the doors? Or does that stupid fox just want a noisy entrance?" Sasuke grumbled to himself. His partially nude body lay with covers at his waist and pale chest chilled by the dawn's breath. He could hear the group of animals step closer, but he buried his face further into the crook of the elbow draped across his face. Peeking with his left eye from his dark sanctuary, Sasuke saw Kit staring at the bed in contemplation. It was a human sized bed, after all, and the poor royal fox could barely peep over.

There was a warm breeze that swept over Sasuke's chest and the shuffling of fabric. The prince watched as the fox used wind magic to lift itself onto the bed, the servants watched in concern from the floor.

"Good Morning! I know you're awake, Sasuke, so come hunt with me." The cheerful fox continued chattering about things they could do today versus things they could do tomorrow. To escape the persistent ball of energy, the prince left the comforts of the bed and had the servants swarm him in layers of fabric.

Soon, he was fully dressed, outside, and with an unusual hunting party. Mornings were never so kind to Sasuke, so it was no surprise that he was still yawning. His eyes were in a half-hearted glare while they adjusted to the light. Blurred forms slowly took the short shapes of animals, and the prince found himself searching for Kit. It took a moment for him to find the royal fox, because Kit had drastically simplified attire. The short sleeved top and simple pants allowed Sasuke to see the delicate and tiny figure that was often lost in layers of robes.

When the royal fox, sitting upon a wolf, caught Sasuke looking, it winked. The prince could only stare a moment more before looking away in distaste, thinking, " _what a dork_ ". The thing which next took Sasuke's notice was a fuzzy brown fox leading a large white dog in his direction. This dog was up to the prince's shoulders with the smaller fox barely reaching the underside of its belly. The brown fox bowed and introduced himself, "I'm Kiba, the dog trainer, horses too when we could use them. If you ever need an animal for labor that's not a citizen, I'm your fox. This is Akamaru. I raised this pup myself, so I promise you that he's the biggest and the best." Kiba exuded pride for his dog, even while Sasuke hesitantly straddled the large white back.

As Sasuke had seen with elephants, the dog had laid down for him to get on. So when Akamaru lifted his rear to stand, the prince was ready and steadied himself with grace. It seems the subtle things he learned while visiting Gaara Sabaku, King if the Sand Nation, were useful after all. However, this experience was with a gilded horse saddle atop a furry, slim canine and not an elephant.

The White Fox blew into a small horn to signal the start of the hunt. The rest of the party of brown fox had small rat terriers on leashes. They caught many rats, quail, and mallards. Everyone was leaving with some 'tasty prize' as the Kit put it, even the young prince. It was amazing to see the wolves jump into the sky to catch a bird in midflight, but Sasuke would never admit to it.

As if time had escaped him, the prince looked to the vibrant setting sun. The day was ending and it was time to return for dinner. With another horn signal from Kit, the hunt came to an end and Kiba collected Akamaru. It was unnerving for Sasuke, but he had had fun during the hunt. The rude exchanges between the two royals throughout the day had also been fun. This left the young prince in an uncomfortable muteness since they arrived back at the palace.

He did not speak again until the end of dinner. The grand meal had been their catch that day, not ramen, to the disappointment of the white fox. When a crystal goblet was set before Sasuke, Kit sobered from his exuberance and turned serious. The royal fox offered, "I can help you become king." The young prince stayed silent but the intense gaze and eyebrow lift showed his interest. So the fox continued while motioning to the goblet with a white paw, "All you would need to do is drink."

The drink looked like water but smelled of liquor as it glistened innocently within its glittering goblet. The prince stared at the liquid while the entire castle turned silent in anticipation. The mysteries of this palace flashed across his thoughts: Kit's gender, the curse, this beverage. There were not many feelings that the Uchiha strongly felt, but Sasuke received a strong dose of curiosity from his mother. The prince calmly took the glass and touched it to his lips. The burning liquid slipped down his throat, and the memory of his task to become King of the Fire Nation slipped away.


	3. A Fox and a Cat

_Chapter 3: A Fox and a Cat_

The months slipped quickly after the night of that mysterious drink and the two royals became close friends. Tucked away from public sight, into the lush south east forest, sat a glistening lake. The mirrored surface was barely disturbed by the soft ripples from a boat floating in the center. This small rowboat was carved, bejeweled, and crafted as expertly as any object from this kingdom. It was not out of pride or greed, but for the beauty and art. This was how the people of this nation lived and that is how their ruler could be resting on that boat, alone with a friend.

Sasuke lounged across plush pillows across from the royal fox known as Kit. Their ornate jewelry and layers of robes were draped over enough of the pillows to make them hardly visible. Both forms seemed almost lost in the fabrics as well, but with the chill of night it was accepted warmth. The royal fox draped in the signature reds and oranges, while the prince kept to blues and blacks.

The young prince had grown comfortable in the white fox's company. He didn't know why he had stayed so long or why he had come across such a strange nation at all. However, Sasuke found himself at peace in this boat with his friend. They spoke of legends, stories, and astronomy. Of course, it was Kit who offered most of the conversation, but it was nice.

When a shooting star swept across the sky, the White Fox spoke up, "I wish we could lie under the stars like this forever. What do you wish for?" The serene gaze that had been directed at the sky faltered for a moment as the young prince whispered, "I have a wish, but I don't know what it is." Kit froze with ears alert, before shifting to lie physically across the prince. The little royal feet pressed against the inside the boat while the red robes covered blue. Sasuke was no fool and recognized this sign of guilt. He had witnessed it plenty of times before, but he trusted Kit. It had been a long year spent together, so whatever this stupid fur ball felt guilty about was probably not so terrible. And with this thought, Sasuke was at peace. They lay there in near silence, floating over the calm lake, until dawn.

The next few weeks played out as quickly as the months with hunting parties, festivals, or plays. One such play was Shakespeare's _Taming of the Shrew_. The cast was made of domestic cats this time. The leading lady hissed and spat out her lines with a feral, shackle raised appearance. Her orange tabby counterpart was also impressive with his dry wit and immature ways. Sasuke had mused over the better choice in animals for this type of play and characters, versus the delicate birds or the musical dogs.

Then, there was the hunt that turned into a race between the royals. Though Akamaru is large and fast, the nimble, smaller wolf of the white fox kept pace. They were shoulder to shoulder as they charged through woods and rocky paths. As in many things, competition easily sprouted between these two and Sasuke regularly won. This didn't stop the white fox from shouting about how it would when next time with a huge foxy grin, which was always followed by "tsk, idiot" from the prince.

Another time found Sasuke and Kit lying amongst pillows as the fox recited stories, poems, and songs. As the poems were recited Jiraiya, his secretary, would scribble them down. Sometimes, Jiraiya would narrate some of the stories he had written, but they were always a bit risqué. As proud as Kit was of Jiraiya, the embarrassment from some of those scenes had the royal fox hiding under pillows in shame. The old fox had to read them himself because nobody could read his poor handwriting. Most of the stories were about two lovers that were separated by this or that.

Some of the stories he told, he swore were true. The old fox told them about a time when the curse first swept across the citizens of the Hidden Leaf Nation. There was a retired bodyguard, named Kakashi, who found work as a messenger. Jiraiya didn't know how this guy kept his job considering he always arrived late. But, when the curse hit, he was returning from a delivery. Kakashi was transformed into a white seagull and fearing for his lover, Iruka, he hastily flew home. His husband of seven years was gone.

As a bird, Kakashi spent years searching all the lands for his missing beloved, but eventually he knew he had to return home. Heartbroken, Kakashi dwindled away his time at the beach. Iruka used to love the beach and would spend most of his free days in the water. One day, while soaring over the waves, he saw a dolphin slowly pacing off shore. It was peculiar, how it swam back and forth along the beach. It was singing the saddest song of a broken heart, and Kakashi tried joining it. Of course, seagulls aren't as pleasant singers as pigeons or owls, so the dolphin started in fright. After a moment had passed, Kakashi saw the defiant scar over its nose and the familiar gleam in its eyes. It was Iruka. The meeting was bittersweet as they continued to live at the beach while separated by their animal forms. They wait the day for the curse to be lifted, so that they can reunite and hold each other as they did many years ago.

It was the real stories that got to Kit the most. By the end, the royal fox would either be lying in the fetal position or sitting with its knees to its chest. The servants would be dismissed from the room so they were allowed some privacy. Sasuke was awkward with his comforting. It was always some subtle petting or touch. He even allowed Kit to hug him, when the fox initiated it. One of the saddest things to the Uchiha prince was that Kit physically couldn't shed tears to relieve the pain and could only release small whimpers. When tiny paws clung to dark blue robes, Sasuke noticed the bracer with the Uchiha boy was no longer being worn.

Like a blink of an eye, the week of the quest's deadline was upon them and the royal fox had to confront the young prince. With a cautioned voice, the fox spoke, "You have three days to present a cat to your father." Like shattering glass, the spell fell away from Sasuke's mind and he remembered everything.

"How could you do this?" The prince gasped in disappointment as Kit's betrayal struck him. "How could you do this to me?" He backed into the wall; glaring at the animal he called a friend. "You've distracted me from my quest and now I will never be king. I will never defeat Itachi!" The strain on his throat scratched at his resolve to yell, but it did not stop his fury.

"I told you I would help you!" Kit barked back. "You wouldn't have stayed here if you were too worried about the damn cat. I did you a favor, you bastard!"

"You poisoned me, Kit. How could I trust you after you poisoned me?" Now, his hands started to dully throb. With a quick glance, Sasuke found his fists clinched tightly enough for his nails to pierce his palms.

"Was this all a game to you? Did you enjoy distracting me from my destiny for some mild entertainment? Is today the grand finale that you were hoping, fox?" The prince spoke with venomous and accusing tones. His voice was steadily breaking into a pained whisper; it could no longer continue with the abuse.

"You are such an unattractive Asshole!" The royal fox stood loudly with steady growls. "You are my _friend_ and I help _my friends_. Get your head out of your ass and let me help you, dammit!"

"You idiot, there are three days left. It is impossible to reach the Fire Kingdom in time and I have no cat." Sasuke whispered crisp and cold. " _I need to report my failure at least. There is no help that this idiot could possible offer._ " The prince inwardly berated his carelessness and silently fell into a contained state of distress.

"Don't think so little of me!" The confident fox offered a smirk in only a way a muzzle could offer. "Akamaru could have you home in one day's time, so won't you stay one more night?" The prince watched the fox curiously, "And a cat?" But, Kit smiled and moved to leave the prince for the night. " _What game are you playing at?_ " The parting words echoed through Sasuke's mind and returned his strange sense of peace, "Tomorrow." He still trusted the stupid fox after all.

The next morning, Sasuke had to listen to Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kit decide whether the Hidden Leaf Nation should be a secret or not. The royal fox complained loudly that it was insulting that Sasuke should treat the home Kit was proud of as nothing special. However, after a smack to the head, Tsunade convinced them all that it was for the best. She then had the servants dress the prince in the garments he wore approximately a year ago. Sasuke had forgotten how _tight_ some of his original garments were, but then he probably grew.

The prince then noticed an unnecessary amount of staring from Kit as the royal fox sulked from the sidelines. Sasuke hadn't even left yet and the royal fox was already in a state of misery. " _You are acting like your favorite toy has been taken away. How pathetic you are."_ He thought, frustrated, " _How do I trust you?_ " The words he spoke were light, "When I return, I'm going to properly kick your ass." And though the royal fox visibly shifted into a happier state, the internal suffering of the prince remained unwavering.

The fabric of the white fox's robe caught Sasuke's eye as a snowy paw slipped out amongst its bold colors. Sitting in the white paw was an acorn and though Sasuke was confused, he took it. The royal fox barked, "Find a smaller cat if you can!" Sasuke stared at Kit with a subtle glare of disbelief causing the fox to huff in mock insult and fold its paws.

"If you don't believe me, you ungrateful prick, then listen with your own ears. Don't open it up just yet though; she might catch a cold during the trip." Sasuke slowly held the small acorn to his ear, feeling a fool until he heard a small _meow._ He would have jerked the seed away in surprise if he had not thought of the small animal's welfare. The prince could only remain silently astonished while he bowed his head in gratitude. The haughty fox smiled wider at the humbling gesture. Sasuke could see the tiny victory glinting gleefully in the shine of Kit's eyes.

When it came time, Sasuke mounted Akamaru with the kitten safely in his breast pocket. With his back to the fox, the prince spoke, "You could join me." But Kit could only decline while forcing a smile. And with his answer, Sasuke took off toward his father's Kingdom, not glancing back. Sasuke could not look back and he could not turn around. He would present his finding, get his second task, and return. This was his only chance to peacefully become king and defeat Itachi; there was no turning back. The prince raced home to escape the sadness that threatened to overpower him. "Win or lose, I will return." The seventeen-year-old prince swore to the world as the decrepit forest rushed by.

The Prince felt a small victory when he arrived first to his father's Kingdom. His parents had greeted him properly in the throne room, but as parents they wanted to personally meet his new mount. King Fugaku grumbled over the silliness of using a dog instead of a horse, but Mikoto was completely delighted at the sight of an overgrown puppy. Sasuke even offered her a ride, but she would not agree out of royal female decorum.

Itachi arrived to the stables with his horse and luggage to the sight of the Queen clearing hurdles on a large white dog. Sasuke could see the surprise and amusement that softened his brother's features. The King, his father, was trying to stand tall, but twitched whenever he thought she was hurt or in danger. The two princes stood by the fence to watch their respected mother squeal in delight as she flew over the horse's training grounds.

There was a soft pressure to the side of his head that pushed away. It was enough of a push that the young prince had to regain his balance. Itachi had used two fingers to poke Sasuke in the head, and without even looking over he asked, "Where's your cat, little brother?" While Itachi looked completely unfazed, Sasuke had turned to glare at him. His pale hand reached up to rub away the feeling of the poke, but he chose not to speak. In fact, with most questions he received about his travels, Sasuke responded with vague answers or silent gestures. He was, after all, Sasuke Uchiha.

When time came to compare kittens, the King had the princes present their findings in the throne room before the court. Sasuke watched Itachi reveal an adorable, fluffy kitten with stubby legs. Its small sneeze melted the hearts of many of the people in the King's court. Then, focus turned to Prince Sasuke and the lack of a feline companion. Just before King Fugaku could speak, Sasuke lifted the acorn from his pocket and opened it.

Inside sat a cat with fur so silky it glistened as if a prism so that no one could tell what color it truly was. It climbed out and onto Sasuke's hands before bowing to the King and Queen. Just when everyone was speechless the tiny cat stood up onto its hind legs and started dancing with bells. The court could barely see from their place by the wall, but the King and Queen were enthralled enough to step closer. When the dance was finished, she bowed to them again before taking a seat on top of the acorn and meowing.

Sasuke had won the challenge.


	4. A Fox and a Fabric

_Chapter 4: A Fox and a Fabric_

There was little to be said amongst the Uchiha family members. Sasuke was used to the inevitable silence that fell after the kittens charming display. He glanced to his brother's face to find his eyes returning to the King. At the very least, Sasuke was pleased that his kitten had been deemed worthy enough to catch Itachi's attention. The silence continued as the kitten was transferred into the King's hands and then to the Queen's lap. Mikoto beamed as she held her new pet. The Queen stroked the tiny kitten with one finger as it curled up on the armrest.

"It seems Sasuke has brought me the smallest, most precious cat. Well done." Fugaku casually returned to his domineering pose at the thrown before continuing, "However, your tasks are not done. I would ask for two more. In one year's time, bring forth a fabric so fine that it can be threaded through the eye of a sewing needle."

Although the other three Uchiha were struck with confusion at the King's odd requests, only Queen Mikoto showed it. Itachi disappeared, leaving Sasuke to walk out of the throne room alone. There was a ghost of a smile that flashed across his features as the prince went over his possibilities. All of these plans ended in one way: go back to Kit and win the Uchiha throne.

It displeased Sasuke to not already be traveling to the Hidden Leaf Nation, but there were a couple things he had to make sure were taken care of in his absence. This time, he wanted to pack properly and bring current maps and pictures to show Kit. Internally, the Hidden Leaf Nation was thriving. If the curse was to be lifted and they became involved with international trade, Sasuke needed to know that Kit wouldn't be taken advantage of. So, the prince spent a few days in the royal studies with the financial advisors, economic scholars, and his history tutors. It didn't matter to him that he was redundantly relearning these subjects; this was a means to make him more powerful in this field of battle.

On the fifth day, Sasuke decided he was ready to return to the Hidden Leaf Nation. Before the prince could mount Akamaru, a light feminine voice called out to him, "Sir Prince, will you not visit your betrothed before you go?" The voice belonged to a sturdy, pink haired princess in a full, red gown. The prince silently cursed his fate to have her find him, but Sasuke knew that she was always aware of his location. It was Sakura Haruno; they had been betrothed for several years since the loss of her nation's army to Itachi.

The disgruntled prince frowned while waiting for Sakura to stand before him, Akamaru shifted with impatience. They exchanged formal bows of greeting before Sasuke spoke, "Do not wait for me, Lady Sakura. I would not be betrothed to you." The cold words slashed at the sweet girl. The misery in missing the royal fox was causing the prince more agony than he would admit and she was just in the way. With his last scathing glare screaming his annoyance with her, he turned his back to mount Akamaru. Warm, small hands wrapped around his chest as the feeling of damp cloth touched his shoulder. She was crying.

"I love you. Please, don't leave." Sakura pleaded, "Please, don't leave me. I love you." Sasuke knew why she clung onto him with such force and why such an intelligent young woman was reduced to begging. When her family lost to Itachi, they sent her to the Fire Nation to become a bride. She was ripped away from her family at a young age and raised that that was her only use. Her parents hadn't sent their daughter a single letter. He couldn't blame her for clinging, because the Uchiha were the only other family she has. So he softly whispered, "Thank you for loving me."

It was easy to then break from her grasp, as her hands had gone limp around him. Sasuke briskly mounted the large dog and started on his way. The prince would not admit it, but his worry for Sakura had Akamaru slowly walking out of the Kingdom. He watched the reflection of the disheveled princess on the dog's gilded collar.

She was a blossoming rose of red fabric having collapsed to the ground in grief. Sasuke was not proud of making her cry, but his guilt was lifted when Itachi entered the gold tinted scene. " _Why is Itachi there? What is he doing?_ " The prince watched Sakura's head pop up to find Itachi and his kitten. She hesitantly took the kitten that was being offered to her and then gradually stood when Itachi pulled her up. With one last glance to the reflection, Sasuke saw his brother wipe away her tears. He was confused but satisfied, she would be fine, and so Akamaru lunged forward to race across the land.

The world was a blur, insignificant to the task at hand. The young prince of seventeen leaned forward on his steed if only to get there a second faster. However, right before he broke free from the cursed forest, Sasuke slowed Akamaru to a casual trot. This slowed further as he entered the streets of the forgotten city. Every animal peeked out to wave or exited their homes to formally greet him even though it was quite late at night. As he reached the palace's entrance and dismounted, even the white fox burst through the welcoming crowd to meet the prince.

"Are you King? You've returned! How'd it go? Have you had your tongue removed? Speak, damn it!" The elegantly dressed fox spoke in a rushed and loud manner. Tsunade coughed loud enough to catch her monarch's attention, and when the royal fox realized the slip it tried again. "Good prince, have you succeeded in your quest to obtain your father's kingdom?"

With the ignored and sleepy crowd dispersing around them, Sasuke eyed his host. Kit had instantly transformed to exude grace and poise. The features were as soft as the crystalline fur and the voice was dangerously as smooth. But, the Uchiha eyes see everything. The light swiveling of pointed ears framed by the gold headpiece and the twitching tail moving under the many layers of fabric told of the fox's impatience. He mildly wondered what little twitches a human Kit would show.

"I am not King, though victorious. The second task is a fabric thin enough to go through the eye of a sewing needle." Sasuke announced to set aside his thoughts. The white fox displayed several emotions from annoyance, to a dawning idea, to a smile, and finally to look of pride.

"In my possession lie spiders who are the best spinners I have ever known." The fox turned to walk back inside, while continuing, "I shall talk to them." Sasuke was left to follow his host after silently bowing in appreciations to Kiba. The small fox scratched its head in embarrassment while muttering, "No problem, sir."

When the lazy prince stepped into the study, he found Kit working at a table covered in forms and scrolls. Lanterns had the room set at half as bright as it would be during the day. As Sasuke lounged on pillows, the royal fox didn't even glance his way. It was times like these when the prince dwelled on the gender of the mysterious fox monarch. Sasuke wasn't really bothered by it, but it was entertaining to think about. He was almost positive that the fox was male, but then there were times of silence that had him wondering.

"A cat and now fabric, are these gifts for the Queen?" The prince was hardly surprised by the sudden question. The white fox had to have felt his shameless staring; it was only a matter of time. However, no words left his lips. There was only a subtle smirk and the shift of his body to stare blankly at the ceiling to show he even heard the fox at all. Within moments, Sasuke started to doze.

"Sasuke" Kit cooed, "Sasuke, you prick, you fell asleep." Sure enough, the prince struggled to escape his slumber and sit up. The royal fox was kneeling beside him, having prodded him with a dainty paw. In his dazed state, the curious human placed two fingers against the pad of that paw. "What do you feel?" He mumbled. There was a confused silence as neither knew quite what was being asked, but the white fox tried. "I can feel the warmth and soft firmness of your flesh, but that is all." Sasuke's ' _hn_ ' could barely be heard in the quiet room, followed by "Idiot".

Something was changing inside Sasuke, and it caused a bit of concern. As the months passed by, he noticed strange symptoms between himself and the royal fox. There were days when he desperately craved Kit's company, but his self-control smothered any outward showing of discomfort. Then, there was an increase in physical interaction through nudges and petting. Apparently, the royal fox really liked having pats of affirmation and award. Sasuke also noticed a strange case of contagious emotions. It had escaped his attention until they casually attended a festival that he had missed the previous year.

It was an outdoor festival with stalls set up along the main road. The festivities didn't begin until after the sun started to set, marked with the lighting of crystal lanterns. The small flames inside the magic lanterns threw soft colors across every surface, but the first thing to truly catch the prince's eye was the masks. They were masks with human features, but cloth fell over the bottom half of the faces due to the animal muzzles. Some of the animals even wore wigs to cover their triangular ears. It was unnerving for Sasuke. " _It is a festival of living dolls._ " The larger animals were child sized dolls and the cubs were regular sized dolls. But, the unblinking, fake, human eyes and perfectly painted features in the dim lighting had the prince on edge for the whole night.

When it came time to watch the fireworks, everyone gathered in groups at the lakeside. The human masks were taken off or slid to rest on their heads, causing the weary tension to release from Sasuke's shoulders. For a moment, the young prince was alone, watching the small groups form a couple yards away. They laughed together in celebration of a cause he had not yet figured out. Then, a familiar form walked past, snagging his hand with a warm paw to drag him along.

"You can't miss _these_ fireworks. It would be an insult to their beauty." The white fox dragged him to a blanket set near the water's edge.

"What are you celebrating?" The prince asked, still looking at the animals eating and laughing around the water's edge. Then, a bright explosion forced Sasuke to look at the flower of fire in the sky. They had fireworks in the Fire Nation, as to be expected, but Sasuke was often not interested in watching the loud displays. It was another joyous thing lost with the change of his elder brother, because Itachi was the only one to watch them with him. Watching the fireworks, now, with Kit and the noisy crowd, felt bittersweet from rekindled memories.

"Years ago, there was a treaty signed to stop a war involving the Hidden Leaf, Fire, Sound, and Sand Nations. We cannot forget the cost of this treaty." There was a rigid pride in the royal fox's form as it stared at the firework show. Sasuke gazed at Kit to analyze any body language that the small form might be showing. It was in the blue eyes that the prince found the truth. They were clouded with memories of the past and pain. And so, he too felt pain. The prince searched through his memories to a time that held a cure for such internal discomfort, and when he found it, he acted accordingly. Without thinking about the consequences, Sasuke leaned down and placed a soft kiss to the fur cheek.

For moment, the blue eyes were bright with surprise and the triangular ears stood alert. The somber prince had not fully pulled away when a small white paw reached for his cheek. But, it stopped before touching him. Sasuke saw his host glare at that paw before withdrawing it to the many layers of sleeves. Instead of directly touching the prince, the white fox leaned against his shoulder with a heavy sigh. "I am a fox." His white muzzle barely moved, but Sasuke could still hear him. He replied, "Obviously."

Sasuke made the decision that night to research this country and curse. First he was going to try and see through it with his Sharingan. Then, ask Jiraiya if he had any information. Finally, he might have to research at the Uchiha National Library back at home. With Kit taking care of the fabric quest, there were other things the prince could focus on. This time, he wouldn't be under any spell either.

The Sharingan is a hereditary eye ability passed through the Uchiha bloodline. It can see things that normal eyes cannot, and some of the masters of this eye technique can control black fire and time. The iris takes on a tomato red hue with small black markings. These markings differ based on the mastery level of the user, and so Sasuke's always struggling to match Itachi's level. When the prince tried to use his Sharingan eyes on the clueless royal fox he managed to glimpse at blonde hair before a magical backlash wave. Sasuke had been knocked into a wall by the invisible force and blinded for three days. He never told Kit why it happened.

Next, Sasuke went to Jiraiya for information. He was the only animal to outright refer to the curse. At first the old fox laughed at him and brushed his questions off as a silly prince wanting to save a damsel in distress. After the third day of stalking the grey fox, Sasuke proved how serious he was about getting that information. And so, Jiraiya told him about the existence of the treaty and suggested he go to the southern caves for the demon Kyuubi. The young prince was under the impression that this was a test or a means to scare Sasuke from the idea of breaking the curse.

When he deemed himself ready, Sasuke told the white fox that he had business to take care of and that he would return soon. Kit was upset by this, but with a touch to the soft head and the smallest of reassuring smiles, Sasuke had the small fox smiling again. Sasuke rode Akamaru for a day's time before finding the entrance to a huge cave. It was hidden behind a huge waterfall, but he found it quickly with a glance from his Sharingan eyes. His white mount marched beside him through the darkness.

Small balls of blue electricity crackled around the prince to light the path before them. Each Uchiha had their own secondary type of magic, unlike most normal citizens. Sasuke had learned lightening techniques where Itachi mastered illusions. While walking through the large cave, Akamaru learned quickly to not eat the floating blue orbs.

Coming to a large cage, Sasuke paused while warm water splashed under his boots. When a monstrous head with glowing eyes formed out of the darkness beyond the cage, he saw something completely unexpected. It was a demon fox. It had an iridescent fur that looked orange but easily shimmered to a bright red. The giant fox grumbled lazily from behind the cage, "Kittens shouldn't gaze at the sun too long."

Sasuke's eyebrow quirked at the strange comment, but he calmly addressed the demon, "I am Sasuke Uchiha; I have come to break the curse on the Hidden Leaf Nation." The demon's eye sparkled in interest and large forms slivered through the shadows behind it. The prince could only assume them to be tails. The large, red muzzle smiled with foot long fangs, "My tongue is bound as is my body, but if a grain of sand can be given it will." The smoke from the giant mouth crawled around Sasuke's pants; it stung his eyes and caused an uncomfortable sheen of sweat to appear over his skin.

Kyuubi then recited in a melodic growl,

 _"_ _War, stopped before the start;_

 _A fox and a cat torn apart;_

 _A snake looked at land to steal;_

 _A cat forced to make a seal;_

 _A freedom found only in death"_

When the orange fox made no move to continue the poem, Sasuke bowed and turned to leave. Before he made it too far he heard a ruckus from the huge demon locked away behind him. "I am the creator of the sun! It is mine!" It was as if something had snapped and the fox had gone crazy. " _What a pitiable creature_ " Even as he was walking under the thundering waterfall to exit the cave Sasuke could still hear the most pitiful cries and sobbing, "I love the sun! It is mine! Tell the sun! I still love the sun! It is mine! It is mine. It is mine."

As any Uchiha, Sasuke was able to leave with his mask of stoicism, but the demon's words caused him great discomfort. The prince, dissatisfied, used the remaining days before the deadline checking and rechecking records and spells. There was a chance that the curse over the nation would be lifted at the cost of Kit's life. As much as he loathed the idea, Sasuke knew that if he couldn't come up with another way by the end of this year, he would have to seek aid from Itachi.

Sasuke would have preferred to get lost in the spells, scrolls, and books, but a certain royal fox interrupted him regularly. Their normal adventures and past-times turned comedic as Kit struggled with the grieving prince. The white fox had taken to hitting or kicking the prince in order to rip him from his grave thoughts. Even Tsunade had grown tired of reprimanding her monarch for attacking the guest. The only thing Sasuke would let Kit know is, "I have something to discuss with Itachi."

The royal fox was so aggravated at not getting a straight answer that Kit tricked the prince into cross-dressing. Sasuke was so oblivious to his surroundings that the grey servants dressed him in a baby blue robe with pink apple blossom designs. It took him through breakfast, a walk in the garden, and into official duties before Sasuke took note of the more feminine makeup and fabric design. This led to the sovereign of the Hidden Leaf Nation to be hung by the back of its robe on the high mantled fireplace until the young prince was properly dressed once more.

A day before the renowned meeting time at his father's castle, Sasuke was once again preparing for his trip home. He was standing before another fantastical sight, a gift from the white fox. Instead of Akamaru, there was a white and silver carriage being pulled by matching white wolves. They were a little smaller than Akamaru and much more gracefully feral looking. Kiba still stood dwarfed by their size but just as beloved and proud. It all seemed too bright and feminine to the prince, but he would not be anything but grateful.

The white fox stepped forward with the colorful robe floating around the crystal-like form. In the small paw sat an acorn just as one year before. Kit was trying to hold back the disappointment in the day's arrival by acting formal. Tsunade stood with Jiraiya in the background showing pride in the royal fox's actions but an obvious frown adorned her soft face. She was not blind, but neither was Jiraiya. He subtly stepped closer to the female fox to casually rub shoulders and support her; anything else would leave him in the hospital.

"Take this silk fabric and win your father's kingdom, Prince Sasuke." The white fox softly commanded. Sasuke plucked the nut from the black, leather pad, but the awkward mannerism caught him off guard. As before, the prince placed the small seed into his breast pocket. He stared openly at the magical fox before unenthusiastically stepping into the carriage. Before the petit door closed, Sasuke turned his head to offer, "Would you join me to my father's kingdom?" Though the white fox's smile never faltered, the calm voice broke in to a swallowed whisper, "I cannot." And with a motionless nod, the carriage jerked forward to begin its journey.

With the arrival to the Fire Nation, Sasuke entered the throne room to his older brother presenting his findings of this last year. The fabric in the elder prince's hands was a sheer fabric of white fading into a bright red. Itachi carefully worked the soft fabric through the eye of a large sewing needle; his eyes furrowed in rare concentration. Sasuke could see the subtle dread sweep across the faces of the council at Itachi's success. Then, he felt all eyes turn on him and his empty hands.

Sasuke casually pulled out the acorn and pulled off the seed's cap. A single grain of rice rolled out onto his palm. It felt like every person in the room held their breath at the tiny white parcel. The prince snapped the piece of rice in half releasing a torrent of fabric, a small smirk slid over his lips. The fabric glistened as glass and floated as if it were the lightest of the feathers. On it was woven a fairytale about the world's creation and how each country was formed. Queen Mikoto glowed in enthrallment with the delicate details. When presented with the needle, it fit six fold through the tiniest of eyes. Fugaku bowed his head toward his younger son, impressed.

Sasuke had won the second challenge.


	5. A Prince and a Raccoon

_Chapter 5: A Prince and a Raccoon_

The throne room hummed with the council's whispers with Fugaku's subtle approval. The graying king sat proudly at his throne and announced, "Prince Sasuke has astounded us all with this feat, but there is one more quest I demand fulfilled." The young prince internally gloated when he received a nod from Itachi in surrender. Sasuke's joy was drowned in turmoil once the King continued, "Upon this day, one year from now, one of you shall be King of the Fire Nation and by your side you will present your Queen. The last task I would have of you, my sons, is to find a princess of beauty and riches to wed in one year's time."

Again the whispers of the council reached Sasuke's ears, but there were words of doubt and disbelief. He heard Sakura's name escape the hissing and how he was already engaged to her. " _How dare they think of forcing me to marry Sakura? I have never shown an interest in her before. What delusions do these people live in?_ " There were a couple of voices which gleefully spoke of how Sasuke was being handed the throne and this displeased him just as much. Silence suddenly overtook the room; the young prince found a furious Itachi sending them a severe glare. " _Good. I'm not the only one through with their stupidity._ "

The young prince stood straight when Fugaku dismissed them; Itachi vanished in a flock birds as before. Sasuke hesitated before leaving his parent's company, because he knew where he had to go. The stoic prince willfully strode to the doors of a large study but stopped before entering. He had mentally prepared for this for months but the inward panic was paralyzing. After a deep breath, Sasuke violently slammed open the doors to find Itachi sitting at a desk. It perturbed him that his brother expected him.

"Ah, you finally came in. I was wondering if I needed to go out there to get you myself." Itachi had the gall to not even look at Sasuke even though he wore a knowing smile. Sasuke huffed at his audacity but entered the room as confidently as possible. When Itachi's eyes finally rose to meet Sasuke's it was hard to remain confident. There was a quiet conversation with subtle facial movements before the young prince ever spoke a word. His eyes told Itachi that he was struggling to ask, but he needed help.

"I have a poem. What do you know about it?" Before Itachi could respond, Sasuke rushed into the recitation. He spoke with a force that showed he would not stop until it was completed.

 _"_ _War, stopped before the start;_

 _A fox and a cat torn apart;_

 _A snake looked at land to steal;_

 _A cat forced to make a seal;_

 _A freedom found only in death"_

The young prince microscopically fidgeted with impatience; it was taking too long for Itachi to speak. Surely, Itachi knew everything he needed, but the task of talking slowed the necessary transfer of information. It nearly drove him mad when his brother casually stood from his chair and collected some books from a locked drawer. A glance showed that they were books on history and national records. This was Itachi's private study, so it's no surprise he had supplemented resources, but these were notably older. When the elder prince sat back down to skim through the pages of a rather dusty tomb, Sasuke took a seat across from him.

After another minute of quiet page flipping, his warm voice sung playfully between them, "A war that never started due to a treaty?" The anxious prince nodded.

"Recite the symbols of the nations for me, little brother." Itachi spoke with almost a sigh.

"The Fire has a panther. The Sound has a hydra. The Blossom has a bee. The Sand has a raccoon." And then it dawned on him. They were animals. With a hum, the elder prince spoke again, "Tell me what you read now."

Dark eyes roamed over the air while deciphering an invisible poem, and then he started, "The treaty involved the Fire Nation. It stopped a war that would have destroyed the Hidden Leaf Nation, the Fire Nation, the Sound Nation, and the Sand Nation. I've been told this much. If the animals and national symbols have significance then it involved both Fire and Sound Nations directly." This was followed by another hum and the light admonishment, "Did you not think this would help my search through hundreds of treaties?"

"I have the treaty you are looking for, but it is interesting that you should be looking into _this_ particular history. Father had it hidden away for one reason or another, but I found it for my own little problem of missing civilians. It was between Orochimaru of the Sound, Minato Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf, Fugaku Uchiha of the Fire, and Yondaime of the Sand. There are even pictures of them here." He turned a picture towards Sasuke and tapped at the image of youthful leaders. The young prince sat straighter as he took in each appearance. There were small scenes sketched and painted of each leader. Orochimaru and Yondaime were recognizable by rumor only. While Itachi knew the Sound King personally, Sasuke could see why he wasn't fond of the reptilian man. Yondaime died three years ago, leaving his son Gaara in charge of a nation at a young age. Minato was a blonde haired man of his early twenties; his blue eyes looked eerily familiar. Sasuke's thoughts shifted to his Sharingan's peek at blonde hair before he was knocked back. This was Kit's father; he had to be. Finally, there was a grumpy picture of a teenage Fugaku Uchiha. A sickening wave of surprise swept down the prince's torso as he remembered the bracer's charm. Kit knew he was an Uchiha the moment they met, but how did the fox know Fugaku?

The simple turning of a page snapped the prince back to the present. He had gotten lost in his thoughts in front of Itachi; it was embarrassing. However, his brother just sat there, waiting to continue.

"Orochimaru planned on conquering both the Fire Nation and the Hidden Leaf Nation with the help of Yondaime. On the day of the treaty the guards were ordered by Orochimaru to keep out children. By the time they allowed our father in, the deal had been struck. Our father was barely sixteen, and there is no documentation about the details of the deal." Sasuke thought it over for a moment, his mouth pressed to his hands while he glared at the air before him. Then, he critically spoke, "That covers the first three verses, but what about a cat being forced to make a seal or the freedom in death? The death of whom?"

"I cannot help you any further at this time. Why don't you seek information from Gaara and Orochimaru?" His brother's usual leveled voice dipped in disgust at the latter name. When Sasuke nodded, his black eyes drifted to the picture of Minato. That person probably looked a lot like him, possibilities of blonde and blue filtered through his vision. A small ache followed by an uncomfortable loneliness had the young prince assess that he missed the white fox. And, again, Sasuke was lost to thought for a few minutes.

With the grace of a proper monarch and the gait of a leader, Itachi moved to leave the room. "There is one other matter I must discuss with you." His brother paused before leaving the room entirely. Sasuke caught up to him with ease as they strolled down the warm corridors, but it was only because Itachi let him. The young prince watched his brother's back as it shifted with each step, waiting or any sense of change. This was a rare moment of communication, but Sasuke would not have imagined it leading them to one of the private gardens. On the other side of organized rows of blossoms sat an uninterrupted Sakura. A subtle jolt of surprise struck him at the familiar white and red dress she wore. There were even simple clouds stitched into the bold red. " _How did this happen? When did Sakura wear his emblem so openly?_ "

"You can't have her back." Itachi spoke, watching the oblivious princess as she plucked at some fresh mints. His words meant " _I will ask Sakura for her hand. Do I have your blessing?"_

" _He wants to marry Sakura? I didn't know Itachi even liked her, let alone, marry her._ " He hesitated as the reality between Itachi and Sakura sunk in. " _He likes her enough to want to marry her and I would give her to nobody less._ " The air between the two brothers became pleasant and calm. "She lies about her strength and intelligence. I have no interest in a liar." Sasuke returned his gaze to her. She had grown into a woman in his absence with her hair cut short and kind eyes speckled with a familiar determination. Apparently, in his absence, she had become a doctor as well. With a simple 'hn', Itachi gratuitously nodded to the shorter Uchiha, before casually joining her side amongst the flowers. Sasuke's mask almost slipped when Itachi slipped his head upon her lap. Sakura started petting his hair as she read from a medical guide. The great Itachi, cold and terror inducing, lay there with the ferocity of a lazy cat. Sasuke felt the muscle under his right eye start twitching and decided it was past time he left.

As the weight of the new task settled upon his shoulders, the stoic prince left the fire nation to once more go to the white fox. Due to him not being able to produce an heir by choosing the fox, he would be forfeiting the chance at becoming king. By marrying an expensive doll, he would have the kingdom, but not the warmth of Kit's affection.

The journey slowly crept across four days as drearily as the cursed scenery. The year before, Sasuke had raced through the black and brown shrubbery to return to the beauty that hid beyond it. He had charged against whipping, gnarly branches atop his great canine steed, but now he felt out of place. The image of a young Fugaku haunted his dreams and the knowledge that the royal fox would help him find a princess pressed painful against his temples. What if his blonde queen once loved Fugaku? What if the kindness bestowed was all for that lost love? His thoughts wounded him deeply this trip.

As he looked up from his thoughts, black glass met blue gems. Kit was sitting across from him within the carriage. With a quick glance out the window he had been blindly staring out of moments before, Sasuke found that he had arrived and his luggage was already on its way inside. It was odd to have the cheerful fox staring so intently at his face. The white tail barely shifted beneath the usual frivolous layers of robes, but this showed the extent of focus for the little royal.

"Welcome back, fair prince." The greeting was light but distracted.

Again, the pressure and pain sat heavily upon proud shoulders; it threatened to crush him. Sasuke stared at his host in thought. An animal had been the center of his life for two years and the overwhelming distress of losing _this creature_ caused such a deep reaction beyond physical form. It felt like his soul would crumble into a vortex and he would lose the man he was soon to become. He would lose his future without Kit.

A sweaty hand came up to rest on a pale brow, if only to hide the pain he knew showed within his eyes. Sasuke whispered, "I won." There were so many emotions swirling inside his conscience, the poor seventeen year old almost vomited. Sasuke had always been sparse and frugal with his outward displays of emotions. He could only imagine what the petrified fox saw flash across his face before covering it. "You do not look victorious." Those words lingered in the air between them.

There was a shift in the atmosphere as Kit ceased his submissive worry and joked, "Does he want a rainbow horse now? Perhaps I should find him a land shark? What is the last of these silly quests?" It worked; some of the pressure at the prince's brow lightened. Sasuke watched warily as he confessed, "He wants me to find a princess who is rich and beautiful to become my bride." White ears flattened, eyes drifted to the floor, and a covered tail stilled once more. With a soft intake of air, the small form stepped out of the carriage in a flurry of colors. Kit paused to speak over a delicate shoulder, "Stay some time and I shall look into this ' _Princess'_ for you."

Sasuke rose from his seat fast enough that he stumbled out of the carriage. This stopped the white fox completely; the weightless robes settled to the ground as the small form slowly turned, flabbergasted.

"I cannot stay!" The frustrated prince raised his voice. "There are places I must go for research. Wait for me."

"I will." It was soft and bewildered, but it etched its way into Sasuke's memory. He closed his eyes and forced himself to remember the somber scene before him. Sasuke knew he wouldn't hear or see his fox for a couple months this time. When his onyx eyes opened again, they burned in determination. Kiba had retrieved Akamaru and the prince began his long journey north.

His surroundings turned yellow and brown before eventually fading to nothing but pale sand. Sasuke could only spare his skin direct sunlight with his cloak drawn up over his head and a thin cloth mask over his mouth and nose. His eyes were not spared the dry and salty air that roared around his speeding form. He had traveled through the desert before but he had not remembered the extreme climate changes between night and day. However, a few days of travel found him and Akamaru at the bleak, yellow Kingdom of Sand.

Only two guards stood at the main gate seeing as there was little way to manage a surprise attack in a location that you can see for miles in all directions. Itachi had taught him this. He had also told him that the sovereign of this area had a particular title, but Sasuke couldn't remember it just yet. The tall walls surrounding the kingdom were of compact sand and they stood about ten men high. Itachi had told him that though the Sand people pride themselves on defense it can shift to offense in the blink of an eye. Those huge walls of sand have impaled, crushed and shredded many enemies due to the earth magic of the natives.

The guards stopped him, mostly curious about the giant dog. The prince removed his hood and cloth mask, slipping off of Akamaru with grace despite the days of traveling. "I am Sasuke Uchiha." The guards fidgeted in recognition as he continued, "I am here to speak with Gaara Subaku of the Sand Nation." A sudden whirlwind of sand rose up to fall away revealing a messenger with a large fan strapped to her back. The blonde bowed in greetings but everything in her demeanor screamed about her tough attitude.

"Temari, Head of Security, follow me to the Kazekage. He's been expecting you for quite some time." Her rough speech fit her. Without a sound, Sasuke followed her through the streets framed by boxy, sun bleached buildings to a tall central structure. After a couple hallways and up several flights of stairs, they arrived to what Sasuke assumed was the office to the Kazekage. On the outside of the door, one would not think it any different than any of the rooms they had just passed. It was an ordinary door in an ordinary hall. Once opened, the large room had glass walls to view a large percentage of the kingdom and beyond. Had he glanced, Gaara would have seen him coming early this morning.

Sitting behind a large desk, doing paperwork was a familiar red head. Gaara and Sasuke had never gotten along in the past but it was a mutual standing of neutrality not of negativity. His dull blue eyes glowed in contrast to the thick eyeliner and the bright red locks of hair that framed his face. And true to his quiet character, he merely nodded for Sasuke to address his business here. There was no need for small talk with such a person.

"I seek information on a treaty between Fire, Sand, Sound, and Hidden Leaf. Sand and Sound worked together." At this, a hairless brow slowly creeped higher, but little more was displayed. The prince knew Gaara wasn't fond of his father's dealings and showed it in an increased tax on imported goods from the Sound Nation. Itachi had told him it was because Gaara simply disliked Orochimaru being in power and would not support a country associating with him.

Although the red headed sovereign had paused to hear Sasuke's request, Gaara quietly went back to paperwork. His deep, soft voice slipped from lips that barely moved, "Honored Grandmother Chiyo would know more than I." The prince waited in silence for a few minutes in case Gaara had more to say. As the prince rested his eyes, the soft click of the door opening and the shuffling of feet told him that an elderly person had entered the room.

"Tell Uchiha of the treaty with Hidden Leaf and Sound." The Kazekage commanded barely above a whisper. His eyes never rising from the piles of paperwork as his pen scratched softly across the white sheets. The short bulldog of a woman deeply frowned, the jowls framing her mouth sunk further with the glaring of her old eyes. She took in the appearance of the younger Uchiha prince and scoffed.

"Fugaku Uchiha was sixteen at the time." The old lady started, "Kazekage Yondaime did not approve of the Fire Nation having fallen into the hands of a child, although fate would have it that our current Kazekage, his own son, took power at age sixteen as well." Her amused eyes drifted around the room, passing over Gaara.

"Orochimaru convinced the previous Kazekage that he was weak and the Fire Nation could be defeated with ease. A desert nation as ours could always do with more fertile resources and the Hidden Leaf was rumored to hold endless riches." She paused with regret, "There will not be many records to find, the previous Kazekage had them destroyed. When relations between Fire and Sand worsened, he spent the rest of his life trying to separate relations with the Sound."

"There was one document that survived the cleansing, but that was only due to the sparse mentioning of the treaty itself." The old lady squinted in memory of the pages, no longer sure if she was giving useful information. "It was a curious piece that spoke about a powerful curse that took human sacrifices to cast. Quite the forbidden magic, even then. Before it too was relocated in a second cleansing, I read its dark words."

It took a moment before she spoke again, the memories seemed creep over her like a haunting specter. "Nine human sacrifices bound the victim in the middle of a curse seal, but the outcome was too damaged to read. There was also the vague mentioning of a small child as the pillar, but as to what, I could not fathom. It said that the conscience was in the head and the curse was on the body. Separating head and body would break it. Again, the document had been badly damaged during the first cleansing. That's all the aid I can offer you, young Uchiha."

A sickening weight held Sasuke to the chair as he digested the new information. There was a victim and a child. Or was the victim the child? And while he now knew how to break the curse, it was still a beheading. Did he behead Kit or was there still a second victim? As Sasuke stewed in thought, Gaara offered a small smile to the finished pile of papers only to move on to the next.

The crackly old voice of Chiyo questioned softly, "Prince Uchiha, might I inquire about my grandson?" The prince looked to her to continue. "He is Puppet Master Sasori. I believe he works under your brother, Prince Itachi." The notorious Sasori was indeed a puppeteer expert, but he was also one of the most lethal poison experts in the world. Sakura did business with him directly to import any plants or minerals from her mother country. Sasuke spoke carefully, "Sasori is highly praised for his skills and lives well with his housemate. Itachi often prepares food for them, between them being poison and combustion experts." Oddly enough, Grandmother Chiyo gave a wrinkly smile at the news which caused some of the tension in his shoulders release.

Satisfied with the information, Sasuke stood to leave. Gaara called out to him, "You seek a snake next?" The prince gave his usual 'hn' before leaving the room, but as he turned the corner he saw an odd sight. One of the pages on the desk was swallowed in sand before taking the form of a bird and flying out the window. The prince, though internally entertained by this, thought nothing of it and returned to Akamaru.

They traveled even further south than Sasuke had been before, the capital being deep into the nation's borders. It was a stone kingdom of grey and black. Even the sky hung low with dark grey clouds forever spitting rain. Without sunlight, everything looked cold and wet. The dark glistening wood that formed the unfortunate walls beneath broken rooftops made the entire town look repulsive. The sour stench of wood rot pierced through the bitter smell of mud and wet stone. The prince made an effort not to come in contact with any of the slimy and dirtied surfaces.

The black cobblestones barely peeked out of the shallow rivers that should have been the main roads. He had left Akamaru in a stable house a mile from the kingdom's edge, not wanting to put the dog in danger. The mud from the streets had turned the bottom of the royal cape from silver to a dull grey. Brown and black questionable substances had caked onto his boots with splattering above his knee. Even the horses looked malnourished and miserable with similar mud covered legs and shivering skeletal forms. It would seem the few natives that could be seen were just as dirty and ragged.

When Sasuke approached the ominous castle, two guards approached him. They were tall and extremely built with heavy metal armor. As he requested visitation to Orochimaru, they scoffed and teased him. Finally, after some time, they allowed him through, the two brutes pushed him into the grand throne room. By the time he passed through the doorway, they had insulted his gender, his sexuality, his physical form, his mother, his nation, and his future bride. When the aggravated prince looked at their king to judge him for the actions of their servants, he found a thin, pale man sitting on the throne with a serpentine smile. A rare chill passed through Sasuke with a warning of what was to come.


	6. A Prince and a Snake

_Chapter 6: A Prince and a Snake_

"What do I owe the pleasure of an Uchiha's visit to my humble land?" The long tongue slipped behind thin lips. The beady eyes framed by purple eye shadow raked across the prince's body.

"I want information on the treaty you made with the Hidden Leaf Nation." It was very difficult to stare this man in the eye. There was something about his white skin amongst grey stone that greatly disturbed the prince.

"No you don't." His pink tongue flickered out as the Serpent King hissed.

"I don't?"

"You want to break the curse." The perverted smile intensified with Sasuke's glare. The snake knew why he was there after all. A thin chin jutted up as the pale king cackled, "You look a lot like your brother. We used to be _close friends,_ Itachi and I. How about we make a deal?"

Movement around Orochimaru caused Sasuke to look around the throne and see what draped the Serpent King's arm. Young boys, from children to late teens, were covered in gold and gems. They had chains attaching from metal collars to the arm of the throne. What little fabric they had, covered their genitalia. Thinking at how he didn't see children playing on the streets, this was probably why the villagers stayed. He held their children in chains.

And so, Sasuke struck a deal to be Orochimaru's servant for six months.

By the second week of servitude under Orochimaru Sasuke's hands had burst blisters. They would have happened earlier but he had some previous calluses due to years of sword play. Other areas that were becoming blistered were his neck, ankles and wrists where the edges of the gold bands were rubbing against his pale skin. As painful as these were, the true annoyance was the purple rope that barely acted as a belt to his loose harem pants. It was the true symbol of his position under Orochimaru and it always got in the way of cleaning. There were even times where Sasuke was called to personally help the Serpent King with pointless tasks; the purple rope would be used to drag him closer. The perverted old king liked having the prince close to Sasuke's dismay.

Many of these instances played out similarly where he would be summoned by Kabuto, Orochimaru's top boy. The Serpent King would be sitting on his throne, in his bed, or in a bath and then reach out to grab the thin, purple rope. They had agreed that Sasuke was off limits sexually, but that never stopped Orochimaru from dragging his hand down the air an inch from Sasuke's abs. He even had the gall to flick out his tongue as if to lick Sasuke's bare nipples, but it always stayed a hairs length away. The prince took the abuse with Uchiha indifference.

Then, after the obvious teasing, Orochimaru would have him do some menial task. It would vary from shining a mirror with his back to the watching pervert, or Sasuke would be on his knees to slide sandals onto the Serpent King's feet. The prince found this a waste of time, but Orochimaru was left giddy. Beyond that, Sasuke was sent to scrub floors or dishes. It seemed the creepy king preferred jobs which had the young Prince on his knees. His knees, which were black and purple, hid under the dark colored harem pants.

One day, Sasuke delivered folded towels and clothes while Orochimaru was relaxed in a large bath. His "water boy" Suigetsu was currently manicuring the king's nails. The Serpent King grabbed at the rope with his free hand, making note of the discoloration of his left arm in Suigetsu's hands. "Little Sasuke, do you see my dark arm? It's not mine, you know." The prince stood there with Uchiha stoicism as the pale king's hot breath infected the skin on his bare chest. "Your big brother cut off my arm when we had a _disagreement_. Who would have thought his dear little brother would fall into my grasp." That was when the boundaries set by the deal blurred and a pale hand stuck the prince's soft cheekbone.

Days blurred by with bubbling blood from scratch-like wounds and welts marring perfect milky skin. The Serpent King rarely grabbed the rope when the short, black locks were close enough to reach. Every day was met with pain, but Sasuke took it valiantly with his stubborn Uchiha glare never fading. At night, a red head named Karin tended to his wounds. She had taken to him early in his stay, but her shameless flirting never swayed his thoughts.

Karin was a medic of sorts and heard many things. She spoke in place of the prince's usual cold silence, so she told many things too. Orochimaru, she mentioned, was pleased with the idea of the curse being lifted from the Hidden Leaf. There were rumors of untold riches beyond the impenetrable dead forest, but no one had returned alive or successful. He hissed about the forest from time to time, as if it were the only thing stopping him from ruling the world.

As the time limit of the deal reached the end of the last day of six months, Sasuke was summoned to the dank kitchens. His decorative chains and bangles chimed in the silent, empty room with the crackling of the hearth. That was until the prince realized the room was not as empty as he had first assumed. Orochimaru sat ominously on the center preparation table; an envelope held thoughtlessly in two fingers. Sasuke knew the information he desired sat nestled in the folds of those pages. When the prince bowed, a strong force struck his head and the darkness swarmed his vision.

It was the sizzle of flesh and searing pain that tore Sasuke from his dark sleep. With a tidal wave of pain, his entire body shook and seized in torment. The prince didn't bother opening his eyes, feeling the pressure of cloth tightly against them. He didn't need to see to know he had been branded on his left shoulder blade. Sasuke soon felt the strain on his throat to signify he had been screaming and gasped in precious air. As he gained full consciousness, the screams ceased. The prince heard the Serpent Snake click the long tongue in disappointment at the lost fun.

There was an eerie chuckle before Sasuke felt paper being pushed between his stomach and waistband. "A deal is a deal, but I have no interest in letting you go, Little Sasuke. After the Hidden Leaf falls, your father and troublesome brother will crumble to my feet with you in m-" A loud explosion shook the entire castle, screams echoed through corridors. "What the hell was that?" Orochimaru violently hissed and stomped out of the room. The prince hung from the ceiling, trying to focus on a plan of escape. His fire magic started melting away at the iron chains above his head, the painful molten metal drips inevitable.

Then, the chain broke, releasing him body to crumble to the floor and the blindfold was ripped from his head. His fire hadn't melted the chain enough to break it so somebody else had come to his aid. Sasuke half expected Karin but found bright blue eyes staring back. His hoarse voice broke, "You idiot, what are you doing here?" Standing there, in a simple black outfit, was Kit. The white fox scoffed at the arrogant prince, "I received a message from this Gaara Sabaku guy a little while ago. This _Kazekage_ said you would be here if I grew tired of waiting. And I got tired. Now, let's go back." " _I wonder if that was the bird of sand I saw him send._ "

The white fox used the Rasengan, a wind magic that gathers as a ball, to blast a hole in the wall. Sasuke had been audience to this attack before when Kit felt the urge to show off. Akamaru jumped through, ready to be mounted. When the guards started pouring into the kitchen, blue sparks crackled all around. Sasuke's hand was encased with the sizzling light as he sent out his lightening attack, Chidori. The same brutish guards flew back into the walls before convulsing in shock on the floor. Kit could barely help the prince onto the back of the growling canine.

The odd trio escaped the Sound Nation, not stopping until they reached the boarder. Sasuke lost consciousness at some point, but awoke to find them stopped at a stream. He thought he was dreaming but the image of Akamaru lying partially submerged in the stream, panting, did not fade. Pain coursed through his body as his mind cleared, a groan escaping his lips. The poor prince could make out growling beside him, but did not expect to find it coming from Kit. The obsidian eyes took in the rage and bristled fur of the royal fox while small paws wrapped bandages around old and new wounds. Akamaru whined in fear at the invisible lashes of magic that whipped and seared the earth around the white fox.

Sasuke's vision was slipping from him again, but he knew what the fox would find. There were scabs and welts over old scabs and welts. There were broken, bleeding blisters along his ankles, wrists, and neck. There would be large, ugly bruises on his knees and face but not as ugly as the swelling from the broken ribs and dislocated shoulder. Then, there were the piercings that dangled thin chains over his body. His ears had multiple studs, his lip had a chain that draped to a cartilage, and a final chain attached at a ring in his bellybutton. Even his tongue had a single gold ball sitting innocently piercing it all because he had spoken back to Orochimaru. Lastly, there was the fresh burn on his shoulder. Sasuke couldn't imagine its appearance through the pain, but he knew it would scar. Orochimaru had marred his flawless, royal skin with marks of servitude that he could never erase, so the semiconscious prince silently cried in shame.

While he was drunk in the haze of pain, Kit relocated Sasuke's shoulder before they could continue their journey home. The prince had to be tied to the fox's back; his large form slumped over the white fox as they clung to Akamaru's reins. When they arrived at the Hidden Leaf Palace, Sasuke was helped to a clinic room where Tsunade barked orders as the head physician. Monkeys with nimble hands carefully removed the studs, chains, bandages, and harem pants. Masked foxes went to work cleaning away blood and recording any and all injuries. In the chaos, the prince vaguely noticed that Kit had not been allowed in the room.

When Tsunade deemed him bandaged and ready to be left alone for some rest, Sasuke waited before searching for that letter. His right arm was in a loose sling that rubbed against the bandaged burn wound when he tried to move it. In a moment of exhausted desperation, Sasuke quickly walked to the royal fox's office. By the time he entered the room, the small, white form stood frozen and the letter had fallen to the floor at edge of vibrant robes. The prince rushed to read the fallen paper, crumbling to one knee as the burn started to seep dark blood once more.

 _"_ _Love Minato's son and then kill him."_ was lewdly written in the top left corner of an empty page. The pain and shock from realizing that it was Kit that had to be beheaded knocked the proud prince to his hands and knees in silence. " _I didn't want to believe that this could happen. I cannot kill Kit._ " The white fox still hadn't moved, but the soft voice shook with emotion, "Sasuke, are you trying to break the curse?" He internally wept, " _I can't._ "

"Hn" The prince barely breathed, staring at the tiled floor.

"Sasuke, I'm not a _princess_." The fox almost ran out of the room, shutting the door as the last inch of robe was clear. Sasuke moved to go after Kit, but stopped at the closed door. For a moment, they both stood on either side of the thick, wooden door. He could hear soft whimpers before they moved away and down the hall. The prince opened the door and slowly returned to his bed chamber. Tsunade only clicked her tongue at him when they passed in the hall.

As he lay in bed, the truth that Kit was male sunk in and solidified. Sasuke wondered how his parents would treat the news of his homosexuality. Would his brother be disappointed or would he care at all? Though the rejection of his family scared him, Sasuke could not deny his feelings for the fox. He was a proud Uchiha. If the world tries to limit an Uchiha, he changes the world. " _Being an Uchiha doesn't change that Kit might have to die by my hands._ "

As it were, Kit left Sasuke alone to wander about the glistening kingdom. The prince visited Akamaru to reluctantly show gratitude to Kiba for the canine's help. The small, brown fox was happy to chatter his ear off about the dog. The wild grin reminded Sasuke of Kit, and soon he was somberly drifting down bejeweled streets. It was growing obvious that the white fox wished to avoid him and that shared company had become painful. This is how the next two weeks passed in dreary silence as the prince thought on the fox's death.

That was enough time for the superficial wounds to heal and most of the piercings were almost closed. However, due to the punishment of a hot nail piercing his tongue, it would take much longer to heal, and it might never truly close. Beyond memories like that, the prince spent most of his time to sort out any kinks to breaking the curse. There was a chance that he would kill the white fox; the fact that Kit's life would be given willingly to save the kingdom was little reprieve. Then, there was the question of Minato's whereabouts.

One day, Sasuke remembered Kyuubi's words. " _The demon had said that the sun was his, could it have meant 'son'?_ " If the curse can be broken by loving and killing the pillar of the curse, then it would make sense to get rid of the one who already loves him, his father. If the prince could free Kyuubi and have it kill Kit, then he wouldn't have to. " _Would I be able to force a father to kill his own son so I wouldn't have to?_ _Would it work when it is Kyuubi and not Minato in form? Can I risk Kit's life, Kyuubi not being Minato?_ "

As the final month drew near, the white fox started to seek out Sasuke's company once more. It had started when Tsunade had given the full report of the prince's wounds to Kit, causing quite the stir in the solemn monarch. Sasuke knew the fox was struggling with him wanting to break the curse. It was practically a confession of the prince's adoration. Meanwhile, Sasuke struggled with killing Kit or having Kit's own father strike the final blow. " _Is it cowardly to want somebody else to do it?_ "

It was almost peaceful until the day Sasuke was brought three human ladies. The first to step forward was Ino Yamanaka, lady of the western city of Asuma. Like the Uchiha, the Yamanaka used their eyes for most magic based attacks. She was an old friend of Sakura and he had only met her before in passing. Ino dressed in deep purple with her midriff bare, but the blonde hair and blue eyes were the most insulting. Her blue eyes were dull and lifeless in comparison to Kit's. The next lady to humbly introduce herself was Hinata Hyuuga of the eastern city of Kurenai. The Hyuuga were very rich and she was the only heiress to the family fortune. Hinata wore a conservative lavender dress to match her light purple, pupil-less eyes. Her hair was black and her skin was as pale as his mother's. Indeed, he bet his mother would have liked her the most. She seemed sweet. Last, the third lady stepped forward and bowed at her waist. She was lady Tenten of the southern city of Guy and had an oriental appearance. Her brown hair sat as two buns atop her head, while she wore simple combat-ready attire.

There were a couple words of small talk exchanged between Sasuke and the three ladies. It started with Ino asking, "Sasuke how is my best friend, Lady Sakura, doing?" She clung to his arm as she continued shooting off questions. He replied in kind and told her of the many happenings as of late. She comically gasped at the idea of Sakura being engaged to Itachi, causing him to modestly smile in amusement. " _She is as bright and noisy as I remember her. How odd it is that I should be pleased to see her at this time._ "

Tenten and Hinata eventually felt left out and joined the conversation. The warrior of a princess couldn't help but ask about Itachi. Though things were distant between them, Sasuke was always happy to brag about his elder brother. "It is true that Itachi is a genius, but his social charm lacks more than my own." The prince joked, sending the girls into chittering giggles. Sadly, Hinata was too scared to say much but she offered the prettiest of smiles when their eyes met.

" _Kit has given me three ladies to choose from to become my bride._ " Sasuke quietly mused as the four of them continued their cheerful banter. " _Who should I pick to be my queen?_ " And after a couple hours of pleasant conversation, the girls were shown to their rooms to rest for the night. As soon as they were out of sight, he turned to the hidden sovereign and asked, "Are there any more ladies for me to choose from or am I allowed to decide my bride now?"

"No, it's just those three. They all come from rich families and look nice." The fox looked at him in disbelief, "Have you already chosen one? Which lucky lady is going to be Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha? Is it Lady Ino? She seemed to really like you." Kit offered a cheesy grin, but Sasuke wouldn't have it.

"Is there a single thought that flows between those furry ears?" The prince snapped.

Kit stood with his mouth open before retaliating, "What do you mean?! You bastard! You _need_ a _Princess_!"

"I do not _want_ a princess, you dense rodent!" The usually calm Uchiha spun and walked out with enough force to reenact the white fox's dramatic exits. His blue fabric danced in silent fury around his disappearing form. If he had stayed, Sasuke would have seen Kit slump into his red and orange robes on the floor. He would have heard the royal fox ask, "How can you become king now? I have failed you."


	7. A Prince and a Proposal

_Chapter 7: A Prince and a Proposal_

Only the few individuals that understood the emotional chaos that raged beneath the pale, stoic mask of an Uchiha would see Sasuke for what he was truly doing as he sat alone in his room. The young prince was pouting. His usual cool glare shimmered in anger and his posture rigid but perfect. How could Kit offer him a bride when it was obvious as to how he felt? Had he not made it obvious enough? Though he sat motionless, internally, the prince was pacing around the room. Sasuke knew he needed to calm down and think about what was truly important. Even if it cost him the chance at becoming King of the Fire Nation, he could not allow Kit to suffer any longer. " _I can't run away from this._ "

Sasuke found the King of the Hidden Leaf Nation sulking at a short tea table with a bowl of ramen before him. The white fox must have wanted to stew in his emotions because Tsunade and Jiraiya could be seen at a table on the other side of the garden drinking from bottles of sake. The ramen and tea sat cold, no longer steaming, while Kit thoughtlessly nibbled on a noodle. To put it simply, the sovereign was sulking in his gardens and playing with cheap noodles.

The jade chopsticks that were lightly gripped in white paws shattered across the floor when the surreal sound of laughter caressed pointed ears. It even surprised the Uchiha to hear his own chuckle. The half-eaten noodle slipped beneath the golden broth after escaping the clutches of the crystalline muzzle. The royal fox's gaze turned from awe at the mystical sound to angry dissatisfaction. "My chopsticks!"

The prince stood there patiently as the royal fox caught up to the present. His white snout hung open, whiskers twitching at the raven prince before him. Sasuke knew the delicate smile that halted Kit's breathing softly pulled at his cheeks. Then, the spell broke and Kit grew embarrassed. White ears dropped; eyes and head swerved to look away.

"Don't look at me like I'm… not a fox." The flamboyant sovereign seemed so small and fragile as Sasuke took a seat at the small table. Though they both tried to force relaxed poses on either side of the black table, neither knew of Jiraiya taking note of the scene for a painting later. Black hair was framed by silver metals and flowing blue fabrics, while white fur contrasted with gold and orange fabrics.

The prince casually pulled a cup from his sleeve causing a twitch from the royal fox in a miniature anxiety attack. " _There is no going back._ " Neither spoke a word as Sasuke poured himself some of the cold tea. Before fully bringing it to his lips, the prince softly blew across the surface. His fire magic caused the tea to steam once more and he slowly took his first sip. " _I know what I have to do._ " Sasuke didn't even raise his eyes as he spoke, "You don't have to be."

"What?" Kit sat rigid with blues eyes staring at him in surprise.

"Marry me." This time the prince made sure to lock his obsidian eyes with the bright blue ones across from him. The fierce intensity of the look was only proof of the sincerity, where the rest of the prince seemed quiet and serene.

"Are you bribing me to marry you if you break the curse?! You egotistical bastard!" The warm fabrics swam slowly in the air as the royal fox rose in spontaneous fury. "I'm not some damsel to marry the first guy to save me!"

"Idiot." The orange fabrics settled as Kit glared suspiciously at Sasuke, but the prince knew he had the fox's full attention. "I was going to change you back regardless."

" _Now_ " Everyone watched in terror as the glint of a blade flashed in the light. The prince couldn't hear the yells and crashing furniture of the two old foxes panic. " _Please forgive me._ " A small white head rolled to the floor as Sasuke stood behind a mound of fabric and fur. His attack had been flawless and swift. " _Please, don't die. Come on Kit. Live!_ " A strangled bark screeched across the garden as Tsunade made eye contact with the head of the boy she had raised. Her attack was only halted by the strange movement of the still standing body.

The warm fabrics came to life in engulfing the small corpse. Orange and red wrapped around itself until it was a cocoon six feet tall. The hissing of fabric sliding against itself slowed to a whisper as a sun kissed hand slid out of the top of a now visible sleeve. The royal robe took its rightful form with sleeved arms gracefully curtaining a human form. Bright blue eyes framed in golden lashes glistened in joy. Lightly tanned cheeks, a round face, apple blossom lips, and golden locks, yes, this was his Kit. His cheeks held three whiskers marks that had Sasuke wondering if they were related to the curse. " _Thank goodness._ " The prince forced back tears. " _Thank goodness._ "

"What? Flat chested?" Sasuke lightly joked as the blonde blinked to reality.

"BASTARD!" The young king slapped his hands to his mouth in surprise. It was hard for Sasuke not to chuckle at Kit for scaring himself with the volume of a human body. "I forgot how I sounded with human lips." The once white fox hummed out loud while a steady roar of cheering seeped in from outside. When a blonde woman with a large bust came into view with a smug white haired man following behind her, Sasuke knew they were Tsunade and Jiraiya. She sternly spoke, "You're lucky, brat. If he had died, I'd have torn you to shreds." Jiraiya merely chuckled as the three followed the excited blonde to the main entrance.

Both doors were pushed open to reveal streets filled with celebrating humans. Faces, human faces that Sasuke could not recognize were looking back at them. They were ecstatic, but still turned and bowed at their monarch.

"My kingdoms and I were cursed many years ago. I was too young to remember the ceremony that caused all this. I only know that my father made this treaty and then vanished. As part of the curse, nobody could speak about my identity or the curse directly." The prince could hear the masculine voice crack in emotion as tears of diamonds threatened to fall from crystal eyes. "That note said you had to love me in order for the curse to be broken." Red sleeves came together as the king turned in a formal apology, "I'm sorry I couldn't be your princess."

Sasuke sighed in frustration before a thought dawned on him. "Kiba!" He called out to a crowd of strangers, only for a rough looking brunette with red facial markings to emerge. "Get a carriage ready." Then, the prince turned to Tsunade. "We may need a medic, food, and a change of clothes." She stared at him for a moment before leaving to collect things. The young king just watched in muted confusion.

"There is someone to be saved yet, fox." The raven prince offered his hand to clueless Kit. Tsunade had already taken the reigns from the driver when the blonde king placed his hand in Sasuke's. It was all that was needed for the prince to pull the monarch into the carriage and signal to Tsunade to begin. They spoke very little, besides the basic directions told to the busty blonde. When they arrived at a large waterfall, the fox king was so impressed by the scenery that he had to be dragged into the entrance behind it. With small sparks lighting the path for them, it took very little time for the prince to find the ominous cage. It was only now that he could see the snakes which decorated the lock, however, this time the dark shadows that lingered behind it were empty.

"There!" Tsunade shouted, pointing to a naked form lying near the middle of the empty cavern. Before Sasuke could blink, she kicked through the door with more ferocity than any of his brother's company. He and Kit quickly walked over to the mysterious form since she was already checking for vital signs. When they stood around the middle aged man Tsunade withdrew her hands and lowered her head.

It was apparent to Sasuke that this blonde man was malnourished. His ribs apparent and stomach bloated. His skin shined with oil and mud. Both boys vaguely wondered if they were too late to save this poor man, his face still cloaked in shadow. " _Wait. What?_ "

"Is he _snoring_?" The fox king squawked in disbelief. The prince met his blue eyes as the worry for this stranger slipped away. " _Well, then._ " Sasuke inwardly mused. 

Tsunade did what any worried doctor would do and drop kicked her former king in the stomach. When the older blonde awoke with a grumpy "the hell was that" Sasuke spared a glance to Kit. His face was caught in disbelief as the young king stared at his long lost father. The prince wondered if he truly could not believe his father's survival or if he was just being slow to process the information.

Within the moments that the previous king dressed, Sasuke and Tsunade explained some basic information. Minato explained that it was Orochimaru who cursed him and his son. Once he was a demon, the Serpent King used the heroic story of vanquishing Kyuubi to win support for the Sound army. As soon as he was fully clothed, Minato clung to his speechless son. There was simply no escape.

Tsunade practically kicked them into the carriage to return home. The previous king pulled at different parts of Kit's robes to see how many pieces of the curse marked his body. He frowned at each one he saw, but Sasuke secretly drank in the sight of each inch of exposed skin. The fox king sat patiently as his top was pulled open after an intense scrutiny of his cheek marks. When Minato found a giant swirling tattoo on the boy's stomach he fell back, almost fainting. With Minato's eyes closed in swooning, Sasuke sent the younger blonde a mischievous crooked smile. Kit instantly turned tomato red and struggled to cover his well-toned chest. This time, with no fur, the young Uchiha could see the white fox's blush and he liked it.

"I am no longer deemed suitable to rule the Hidden Leaf Nation, but as the former king I have one last question. Sasuke Uchiha of the Fire Nation, you have rescued me, my family, and my people. What could I offer you as a reward for your great deeds?" Minato's strong voice demanded the attention of both boys, but the answer to Sasuke was simple.

"I desire your son's hand in marriage."

"Naruto? Do you wish to marry this boy, Sasuke Uchiha? Is there not a _girl_ that may have sparked your fancy?" The prince took in the new name and found it as silly as the person. He could see how Minato's eyes were dancing in amusement as Naruto turned three shades redder.

"I wish it." The blonde mumbled behind a curtain of orange sleeve.

"What was that, _Naruto_? I don't think we heard you." Sasuke openly teased, smiling wider as the blonde reacted to his name. The young king glanced at his father's smug stare before bursting in frustration, "I WANT TO MARRY YOU, SO FUCK OFF! YOU BASTARD!"

With the exception of Minato's cackling, the trip home was relatively silent. Sasuke watched Naruto with a victorious smirk. The blonde pouted at the window with his cheeks puffed up and unrelentingly bright red.

A couple days later found the engaged couple arriving at the Main Gate of the Fire Nation Castle. The large structure was already in celebration at the proposal between Itachi and Sakura. Wedding preparations were already well underway; servants hustled here and there with colorful bouquets and large rolls of cloth. Some were still arguing over straightening the banners.

To the surprise of Sasuke and Naruto, the one barking out orders to make today "perfect" was in fact Lady Ino. Naruto had his face to the glass window as they pulled to a stop. She was reverently explaining why two flowers should not be placed together due to their contradicting meanings. At the same time, Ino was going over a checklist, supervising the decorations being put up, telling them to move a banner down by an inch, and flaunting her womanly beauty. Sasuke figured her personality to be this strong because she was Sakura's best friend after all.

As the royal party from the Hidden Leaf Nation began to exit their parade of carriages, Ino paused to bow in greeting. The prince offered his hand to his fiancé, but the prideful king didn't want to seem incompetent. In a move to boldly step down from the carriage, the blonde tripped over the front hem of his robe, falling into Sasuke's arms. The prince only offered a soft snort in amusement.

This was the moment that Itachi and Sakura appeared on the scene to greet Sasuke and the mysterious woman. The prince knew that they could only see tuffs of blonde peaking over his shoulder due to their long sleeves working well as curtains. Though Sakura was the only one to show interest, he could tell that Itachi was also quite curious. Sasuke subtly revealed Naruto to his brother and Sakura.

The pink lady was speechless; her mouth opened and closed mimicking a fish. The prince hid a small smirk at her reaction to seeing that the mysterious woman was actually a man. Although Naruto was tall and well-toned, he still fell an inch or so shorter and the firm body was lost beneath too many layers. The poor girl slowly put together that this was why Sasuke never allowed for her frivolous doting and it was visually obvious she was caught off guard.

Itachi bowed at the waist in a formal greeting half dragging Sakura into a diluted, distracted greeting of her own. The younger prince mildly mused at the odd distinction between the two couples. Itachi wore a tailcoat with gold accents to match Sakura's ball gown, while Sasuke and Naruto glittered in silver with their ever flowing robes. Neither had thought the blonde a king until two handmaidens stepped out to drape the royal robes accordingly behind him. Sasuke watched the mild surprise flicker in Itachi's eyes at the royal headdress with a large enough rim to shield Naruto's face from the public eye.

"Are you ready, Princess?" The younger prince joked. Even while bowing, Naruto grumbled about a death penalty for teasing royalty. "My fiancé, Naruto Uzumaki. My brother, Itachi." Sasuke figured Itachi already knew everything there was to know about the Uzumaki's and Naruto didn't need to know anything about Itachi.

Besides this brief encounter with his brother, both couples kept relatively hidden until the next morning. Sasuke imagined Itachi and Sakura doing some normal couple thing before marriage while he sat in this darkened room with only a couple candles to light part of a table. On the other side of said table, Naruto was blabbering about a "cool" entrance. "I have a plan that will blow your dad's royal pantyhose off!" He said, completely convinced of his own ingenious ideas. Sasuke was hardly looking forward to the _"by the way, I give up the Fire throne because I'm gay and I want to go live with my husband"_ reveal to the _entire_ court the next morning, but his blonde was quite excited about the whole thing. With a confident wink and bright smile, Naruto set the prince at ease.

As the sky was painted with the soft pinks and baby blues of the dawn the two couples stared their slow walk down the aisle. It was tradition for the bride and groom to walk together because it symbolized their journey in life, side by side.

Itachi and Sakura stepped forward first due to him being the eldest son. Unlike her girly ball gowns, today she wore a form fitting empire waist wedding dress. Her long belle sleeves draped flowery lace before her as she floated to the altar. Four bridesmaids guided the train and veil so that everything fell perfectly. Her bouquet of white roses, baby's breath, and orchids poured around three budding red roses. It had been too many years since either Uchiha had seen her as confident and beautiful as she looked now.

King Fugaku and Mikoto stood to acknowledge their eldest son and future daughter-in-law. They received the blessing of the court and took to the left side of the altar. Both Itachi and Sakura watched with amusement as Sasuke stepped forward.

There were four manservants holding up an elaborately decorated box. Inside the man-powered vehicle was a fox of crystal. Queen Mikoto hid her chuckling while Fugaku nearly slapped his own forehead in disappointment. It was indeed a very beautiful sculpture, but the room quickly hissed in confused and joyous whispers. The young prince had chosen to walk down the aisle with a crystal statue instead of a bride.

"Your eldest brother brings me a Princess, who is both beautiful and rich. Do you bring me a glass fox?" The King's voice was terse and he struggled to keep it steady. Sparing another glance around Sasuke's troupe in hopes she was hiding behind somebody.

Prince Sasuke stood tall as he motioned in a grand gesture to the crystal carving, "I bring you a fox with eyes more beautiful than any jewel; a fox so rich that it is never in need of magic, treasures, land, or love." On cue, the crystal cracked and shattered into dissolving snowflakes. From it, the once white fox floated to the floor in an ethereal slowness. Naruto stood before Mikoto and Fugaku with his blonde hair, blue eyes, and ever mischievous smile. The magic that naturally surrounded him never faltered in the flowing of his accessories and robes. All of the court needed a moment to realize this bejeweled splendor was the person Sasuke had chosen.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, come before you as King of eleven kingdoms to ask for the hand of Sasuke Uchiha. If you would allow him to be my life partner, I should give you and your eldest son each one of my kingdoms." The entire world slowed, breaths were held in anticipation of King Fugaku's response. Nobody would have expected a single tear to slip over the grumpy King's chiseled wrinkles. His soft whisper echoed throughout the throne room in a breathless scream.

"Minato"

The ethereal moment subtly shattered around them as Naruto responded to his father's name. A cough in the audience further broke the silence when the real man in question stood. "Fugaku" With the brightest Uzumaki smile, he continued, "It's been a while."

The King regained his composure and spoke out to his guests. "Surprising events have taken place, just now. I must have counsel with the Uzumaki Clan leaders and my younger son. Please stay seated until we continue the wedding ceremonies." With a look to Minato and a nod to Itachi, Fugaku led Mikoto to the main politics room. Itachi took the cue from his father and led Sakura to a private room for the wait. The two boys shared a worried look as the audience moaned in aggravation. Sasuke hadn't expected his father to stop the wedding ceremony.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Minato entered the grand office to find King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto already sitting patiently for them. "Sasuke, stand outside until I call for you." Fugaku didn't even glance at his son. The raven felt a chill of fear scrape down his spine and an ember of fury spark in his chest as last thing he heard before closing the door was, "I will not allow the marriage."


	8. A King and a Love

_Chapter 8: A King and a Love_

"I will not allow the marriage. Why should I let my son marry another man?" Naruto stood flabbergasted at Fugaku's words. His mouth hung open and his eyes widened with outrage. The young king would have yelled thoughtlessly at Sasuke's father if Minato hadn't swiftly stepped between them. Instead, Naruto grinded his teeth and forced himself to return to the etiquette of a respectable leader.

Fugaku bitterly continued, "Any other man in my kingdom, and I wouldn't object to the marriage. He, however, has responsibilities to the throne, his country, and his family. Should something befall my eldest son, Sasuke would not be able to produce an heir. The Uchiha name would be lost to time."

With a slow blink of acknowledgement, the fox king calmly offered, "If the time were to come to demand an heir from Sasuke then he can choose to produce one. His children would legally be welcomed into our family. They would be my children, because, simply put, I love him." His blue eyes stared challengingly into the dull black orbs that barely resembled the obsidian ones he knew so well. "Did you not just spend three years of quests to pick an heir? It is not so impossible for us."

Naruto watched the frowning king digest his words as if chewing on Tsunade's cooking. Unexpectedly, Fugaku shifted his focus to Minato. "Are you to take the throne again? What are your plans, old friend?" The currently ignored blonde, watched his father's shoulders relax as the atmosphere in the room softened.

"My sanity has been compromised, I'm afraid. I was hoping to travel and see what had changed in the world." Minato casually gazed around the room, stopping at a landscape painting. Naruto couldn't recognize the scene. "Perhaps, I will visit that one villa. Do you remember, Fugaku? We met there all those years ago." Suppressed anger waned for the fox king as a soft, red tint spread across the older king's cheeks. Mikoto's pleasant giggles drifted melodically through the room. Naruto wondered if she knew what they were talking about.

"How did you come to love him, as you say you do?" Fugaku grumbled, sporting an unhappy, bored expression. The young king closed his eyes as the memories drifted across the blackness. It had been a little less than three years now. It took them three years to get to this point, but where to start? When did he realize he was in love with the stoic prince?

"One day," he hesitantly started, "I came across a stranger that resembled the boy on my father's charm. He needed help, so I helped him. For three years of three tasks, I aided him. This last year, we both have proven that we would risk everything for each other. I chose him and he chose me." Whether it reached Fugaku or not, Naruto sent him the most sincere smile of all the adoration he held for Sasuke. "He saved everything that is me."

Mikoto quietly dabbed at her eyes, while Fugaku fought to remain domineering. The moment the older king broke eye contact with Naruto and sighed, everyone recognized the victory. Minato nodded to his son, and he was out the door in an instant. Royal etiquette be damned, Naruto needed to see Sasuke.

On the other side of those doors, a sulking Prince Sasuke couldn't even find the energy to stand. The last thing he heard from his father was his rejection, and Fugaku's voice kept repeating over and over in his mind. Sasuke had been so distracted by the suffocating negativity that he didn't even hear the approach of his elder brother. In a silent moment between brothers, Itachi walked up, poked him on the fore head, and smiled. It was an honest and reassuring smile that gave Sasuke the strength to find his feet again. However, by the time he had readjusted his ceremonial robes and stood, his brother had disappeared back down the hall. A glimpse of his back and a small pink flower tucked secretly into the band of his ponytail were all that Sasuke could see before Itachi was lost from his sight completely.

It was in this moment that Naruto burst from the room with the brightest of smiles. With his white robes and silver ornaments glistening in the bleak hall, Naruto reminded Sasuke of a beautiful winter morning. When the snow falls softly over the white landscape, it sparkles under the blue sky and golden sun. However, this moment was ruined the moment the overzealous king opened his mouth, "Want to be my Queen?" The young Prince stared in disbelief at his fiancé until he instinctually picked up the fox king to snag that sparkling white fabric on a nearby and conveniently placed statue. He stepped back to look at his work, only to find that Naruto naturally hung from the heroic sculpture, even as a human.

"You Bastard! Get Me Down!" Naruto roared in frustration while trying to squirm free. Sasuke, however, simply turned his head and smirked. His dark eyes flashed in mischievous amusement, and when they met crystalline blue, everything stopped.

 _I want him._

A shared thought settled between them, causing one royal to chuckle in acceptance and the other to flush in breathless arousal. Naruto blushed so hard his ears became tinted. He couldn't even look up when the Prince stepped forward to lift him from the statue's clutches. They had both restrained such desires due to the curse, but the last couple days had been full of little moments like this. Moments, where a single shared look triggered such strong urges.

Naruto was definitely feeling urges. Particularly, he felt the urge to step close to the young Prince, the urge to intertwine his fingers into black hair, and the urge to nibble on the soft, still smirking, bottom lip. He would have, too, if not for the sudden audience and Sasuke turning his head to address the intruder. "Do you need something, Mother?"

With a single breath, the magical moment evaporated and time began again. If they had dared to glance at each other, they would have seen the disappointment and suppressed heat of a promised passion echoed between them. Both boys became dumbstruck when she softly smiled and declared, "Grandchildren. All I've ever wanted is grandchildren." Queen Mikoto then glided past them, the epitome of nobility and grace. "What was a mother to do?" She disappeared from their sight as she turned a corner to return to the ceremony. Her sing-song, light-hearted words floated around them as the reality sunk in. " _No way._ " Sasuke was hit particularly hard with the realization that his mother had manipulated Itachi to preform accordingly since the moment the Fugaku fell ill so many summers ago. " _When did she start orchestrating all of this?_ " Despite her happy demeanor, Mikoto was indeed an Uchiha Queen.

A few minutes later, Minato and Fugaku exited the room in a comfortable silence. Sasuke watched his father's back wearily as he led them back to the Ceremonial Hall. Thanks to one of the servants, Itachi and Sakura were able to meet them at the entrance in a timely manner. Once more, the two couples proudly walked toward the sacred altar sitting before the majestic thrones. This time, they were led by the Fugaku and Mikoto. His parents turned at their thrones to stand before their children and court. Itachi and Sakura stood to the left of the altar; her train curling softly toward the main aisle. To the right of the altar, Sasuke guided a fidgeting Naruto in his own trailing white robes.

Sasuke listened in annoyance as the crowd rose in a whispered hiss. Here and there he heard possible outcomes; he knew they were on the edge of their seats, desperate to hear the victor. The shuffling of feet and hum of voices quieted until it felt like the three royal pairs were in their own private world.

"Marriage is a sacred ceremony. It is not to be out of greed or convenience. Marriage is not just a binding contract, but a promise of love and loyalty. These two couples stand here before their king and court to make that promise. My son, Itachi Uchiha, Prince of the Fire Nation and Leader of the Akatsuki, do you take the Royal Doctor Sakura Haruno, Princess of the Land of Blossoms to be your wife? Do you promise to love and provide for her for the rest of your days, until death, do you part?"

"I do." Itachi held her gloved hand as Sasuke held Naruto's bare one. Sakura's eyes were barely obstructed by the white veil between them.

"Royal Doctor Sakura Haruno, Princess of the Land of Blossoms, do you take my son, Itachi Uchiha, Prince of the Fire Nation and Leader of the Akatsuki to be your husband? Do you promise to love and provide for him for the rest of your days, until death, do you part?"

"I do." She softly spoke. The young prince could hear her smile though his eyes were set on his father at current.

The old king turned awkwardly to Sasuke and Naruto, his eyes bouncing to both of them. It was obvious to any with a trained eye that Fugaku was very uncomfortable, but the prince appreciated his effort. "My son, Sasuke Uchiha, Prince of the Fire Nation, do you take Naruto Uzumaki, King of the Hidden Leaf Nation, to be your husband? Do you promise to love and provide for him for the rest of your days?"

"I do." Now, he could stare at the crystal blue eyes in confidence. Sasuke had made his vow.

Fugaku frowned as he made solid eye contact with the mischievously smiling blonde. "Naruto Uzumaki do you take Sasuke Uchiha to be your husband? Do you promise to love and provide for him for the rest of your days, until death, do you part?" The prince raised an eye brow at his father's rushed words. " _Is my father trying to escape from a_ royal ceremony _?_ " Sasuke thought while smirking.

"You better believe it!" declared Naruto. Fugaku's eye twitched while Sasuke and Sakura snorted in suppressed laughter. With a soft glare from obsidian to sapphire, the prince watched the blonde's smile turn sheepish. "I do." The smile that spread across the tanned face warmed the young prince to his core. And so, without thought of anyone else in the room, Sasuke returned the bright smile. Naruto had made his vow. The world only included him, his fox king, and the commanding voice of his father.

When he spoke again, King Fugaku addressed everyone in the room, but it felt as if he spoke to Sasuke directly. "Before you all stand Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, with their beloved. The quest was to return with a princess more beautiful and rich than any in all the land. My heir would return with a most perfect princess as his fiancée. And so, by the rules of the quest, I present the future King of the Fire Nation, Itachi Uchiha, and his Queen, Dr. Sakura Uchiha. Prince Sasuke has forfeited his rights to my throne and has chosen to live with King Uzumaki in the Hidden Leaf Nation." Said prince sighed in relief and fought the urge to roll his eyes as people in the crowd stood in protest. There were fans of the prince gasping, weeping, and fainting in the audience while a couple men scoffed bitterly. The silence was sudden; Sasuke glanced around to find it was his mother's disappointed glare which caused it.

"This is not a punishment, nor a loss to our great nation. This is the gaining of a most powerful and bountiful alliance. So, without any further to do, and with the power vested in me, Fugaku Uchiha, reigning King of the Fire Nation, I announce that these two couples are joined together in holy matrimony." The sudden and quick end caused both pairs to hesitate, especially when the Fugaku tried to walk away. A strong clasp on his wrist by an innocently smiling Mikoto kept him rooted. Sasuke knew his father had a hard time with emotions, so the soft blush that formed and the large frown Fugaku now supported only confirmed his suspicions.

Despite her severe grasp, Mikoto's gaze was locked on the sight of Sasuke's smile. He knew it, but paid her no mind. He could feel her eyes slip away only when Itachi moved to lift Sakura's veil. Sasuke knew it was courteous to wait for his brother as Itachi hesitated to kiss her. Thankfully, Sakura rolled her eyes in impatience and swooped in to steal her kiss. The young prince knew he was keeping his blonde waiting, but the look on Itachi's face was worth another second. With a subtle nod, he turned to kiss Naruto with a ceremonially proper kiss. It was soft and, for their first kiss, it left them hungry for more.

Clapping blossomed in groups amongst the crowd behind them, at least for those still conscious. With this, Sakura and Itachi steadily made their way down the aisle, bridesmaids trailing behind. When they made it about half way, Sasuke and Naruto took their cue to step forward. Thankfully, no one in the crowd tried anything in protest, but Sasuke still sighed in relief at reaching the exit.

Surprisingly, both pairs found Fugaku and Mikoto standing near a private exit. The king looked out of place, but Mikoto had her arms open to embrace her new family. "Congratulations, my sons!" She spoke while showering them in light kisses. "Sakura! I've always thought of you as a daughter, so please don't think ill of me as an in-law." The queen swept from person to person, until she reached Naruto. He saw her hesitation for a stranger, but when he opened his arms, she smiled. "Now, Naruto, my son can be quite moody. Please treat him well, and welcome to the family." Although it was a calmer hug than the other hasty displays of affection, Naruto knew they had many years to become better acquainted.

The two pairs slipped out the secret exit to get to their carriages undetected. The sons glanced back to see their mother still waving in the doorway. Sasuke observed Itachi and Sakura entering their less ostentatious ride, knowing he wouldn't see them again for a few months. A warm squeeze to his hand caused the young Prince to turn back to his own ride. It was white and covered with jewels. Gold and silver decorations adorned its outer walls, and there were white wheels touched with magic so they would never be dirtied. But, regardless of the precious metals and jewels, it was the white robed person trying to pull him in that looked the most beautiful. Worried blue jewels framed in light gold; there was little way for Sasuke to resist being pulled in.

For a few minutes into the ride back to the Hidden Leaf Nation, everything seemed peaceful. Sasuke had taken to watching the landscape slip by in the window, but excessive tapping noises captured his curiosity. Naruto sat across from him. It seemed too far a distance with the floor becoming a lake of mixing fabrics from their long robes. The fox king was blushing while almost glaring out his own window, his fingers tapping at the armrest. Sasuke stared until he saw those blue orbs slowly swivel around to look his way, smirking when they made eye contact. Naruto withdrew, aghast at being caught and turned forcefully to look at the window once more.

The new, dark-haired King of Hidden Leaf sat there contently watching his "bride" fidget and squirm. It only took another couple of minutes before Naruto cracked under the intense Uchiha stare. "What?!" The blonde almost squawked due to his voice cracking. Sasuke, however, didn't reply. He simply tilted his head and raised an eyebrow in question. Mumbling into his hand and sleeves, Naruto pouted, "I want a proper kiss."

In a sudden moment of random courage, the blonde leaned forward and clamped his eyes closed. Sasuke watched as his husband stopped half way across the carriage, eyes shut, and lips puckered. With Naruto dramatically mimicking a fish, there was only one logical thing to do. Sasuke pushed Naruto by the forehead hard enough to send him falling back into his seat. The blonde cried out, "Bastard" in surprise when his back slammed back into the cushions. But, the real surprise showed on Naruto's face when Sasuke had followed him across.

Sasuke placed his hands on the cushion behind the blonde, his sleeves blocking the outside world. His right knee slid against the outside of Naruto's thigh as he leaned close. The fallen head piece disappeared under his rustling blue robes, having released the blonde locks Sasuke adored. He whispered into a tan ear, "Idiot, that's not how you demand a kiss." This triggered Naruto out of his shock, just enough to let his eyes slip low. Sasuke softly slid his lips down the whisker marks, toward his prize. "Kiss me." The soft demand was enough to push Naruto to erase the small distance between them. Their first real kiss was a soft and violent battle of two kings. Hands entangled into hair, robes pulled away, and teeth chewed at sensitive flesh, but still neither submitted. They knew it would be inappropriate to go further than kissing while still in a carriage, but it was hard to stop.

Naruto had human hands again and human skin. Everything felt different and he wanted to feel everything. His skin almost burned in sensitivity, ruining the mood from going too far with Sasuke. The raven king watched as his husband fought the exhaustion catching up with his fresh human body. The soft massage to the blonde head was probably helping the ever limp Naruto to slip into unconsciousness.

Minato had the honor of opening the carriage door to find them. His surprise gasp was what woke the dark haired king, and Sasuke knew what sight befell him. Layers of fabric were strewn across the inside of the carriage; ornaments peaked out to sparkle at him from here and there. It took him a moment to locate the boys in the chaos, but Sasuke's black hair stood out in contrast to the white surroundings. He was propped up against the window with only one robe gently falling from his shoulders. And, in his arms, Minato could see blonde hair sticking out from under more robes that had been used as blankets.

When obsidian eyes opened to meet his own, the ex-king almost felt like he'd been caught peeping. "We are home." He announced hurriedly, not wanting to know how many layers of clothes they kept. However, Minato secretly sighed in relief when he saw the two get up and the lower half of their outfits were intact. Sasuke stepped out while adjusting the one white layer that had managed to keep on, while Naruto exited without trying to put on any upper robe. His defined, tan abs contrasted against the black curse markings. Sasuke watched his father-in-law's embarrassment only flicker at the grief and wondered if there was more to what marked his husband's body.

The ache of his left shoulder reminded the new king of things to come. " _There will be another war soon, between Uchiha and Orochimaru._ " The Serpent King used cowardly, under-handed tactics, so Sasuke needed to start preparations soon. The blonde would worry and wilt in loneliness at having been left to rule the nation alone while Sasuke went away to war so soon after their marriage.

"Jiraiya, I have need for your story writing." He spoke with resolve as his blonde complained in impatience from inside.

"What story would you have me write, your majesty?" The old mage bowed with a smug smile. They both knew what Sasuke wanted to write about, but when he spoke, it was whispered like a sacred secret.

"I want you to write a story about a lost prince and a white fox."

 _The End._


End file.
